


现代高级魔药制作

by SophiaSorciere29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSorciere29/pseuds/SophiaSorciere29
Summary: This is a mandarin translation of Advanced Contemporary Potion Making by @Lariope.致谢beta @emily @chloe！全文亦发布于失乐园论坛http://thelosteden.net/（需注册）——战后第二十一年，赫敏·韦斯莱把第二个孩子送去霍格沃茨。丈夫建议她报门课程来消磨多出来的空闲时间。这门课程可能会彻底改变她的人生。这个故事是2011年Livejournal上的SSHG交换活动中写给Femmequixotic的。全文已完结，共八章，我会每三天左右上传一章。请注意警告：并非所有人都会喜欢这个故事。它包含出轨情节，可能会让你难过。虽然如此，还是要感谢Femmequixotic给出的故事引子。我热爱为你创作。当然，也特别感谢我的betas们，OpalJade和Subversa，感谢你们无尽的鼓励和建议。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lariope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariope/gifts).
  * A translation of [Advanced Contemporary Potion Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304284) by [Lariope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariope/pseuds/Lariope). 



九月一日晚上七点，赫敏通过飞路网到达她和家人在奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村住处的客厅。她抖开了紫色袍子，没有像往常那样先施一个清洁一新咒，而是把袍子搭在了靠背椅子上。

家里的燕尾狗福斯科 （Fortescue）焦躁地用鼻子拱着她的腿，分叉的尾巴不断摆动。赫敏弯腰挠了挠它的尾巴，福斯科就倒在地上，抬起腿来，充满希望地露出肚皮。

“可怜的福”，赫敏一边说一边抚摸它。福深深地凝视着她，好像同意自己应该得到更多的怜悯。“我知道。被单独留在这里不好受。不过他们会回来的。”

还没往房里走几步，她就被一堆不知怎么从桌子底下挤出来的雨果的麻瓜飞船模型绊倒了（好几年来，她一直假装没有注意到它们被施了飞行魔法）。她有些悲伤地笑了笑，用脚将它们推到不占道的地方，决定这周末再去清理底楼孩子们留下来的乱七八糟的东西。眼下，她很高兴这些东西能让她想起他们，尽管也有点伤感。

在只能被称为“家”的味道中（是一种谷物、燕尾狗和干净的袍子的混合气味），赫敏闻到了熟悉的草汁、飞天扫帚油和体汗的气息。看来他比她到家更早。令人惊奇，毕竟灯还关着。

“罗纳德？”她喊道。

“这儿呢，蜜恩！”他从卧室附近发出回答，她疲惫地朝着声音的方向走去。

赫敏看到他从浴室出来，浑身湿漉漉的，腰上系了一条褪色的蓝毛巾。她简短地亲了亲他的脸颊，随后头枕双手倒在床上。这个姿势使套头衫和短裙紧绷在身上，让她难以畅快地呼吸，但她已经累得不想再动弹了。

“又是不好过的一天，嗯？”罗恩问道。

“比露丝第一次去的时候更糟一点”，赫敏承认道。“不过法庭上漫长的一天可以转移我的注意力——你知道那个傲罗——”

“过于随意地使用一忘皆空咒，我知道。”罗恩帮她把话说完。“你说过他要自食其果了*。阿兹卡班？”

“不是”，她说。“是去圣芒戈进行灵敏度训练，你能想到还有这出吗。”她摇了摇头。“我完全承认有些……情况下……有些时候没法等到官方批准，可是一忘皆空咒会影响到大脑。我是说，大脑就是一个人的自我，不是吗？要是还需要‘灵敏度训练’才能意识到不能乱跑……而又不对此进行任何记录！那我们就永远不可能找到受害者去修复损伤。”她气愤地盯着天花板。

罗恩坐在床边，安抚地摸着她的前臂。“可怜的蜜恩”，他柔声说道。“刚把自己的宝贝儿送到了霍格沃茨，又要对付魔法部的蠢蛋们。我想这意味着我们要叫外卖了。”

赫敏不满地哼了一声。“我们每年九月一号都叫外卖。自从露丝上一年级开始。”

“因为这一天总是艰难的一天，而且这也是我们应得的。”罗恩说道，嘴角扯出一个笑容。他站起身来穿衣服，“你还没问我今天过得怎么样。”

“你今天过得怎么样，罗纳德？”她配合地向他发问，不过也确实有一些兴趣。赫敏不太记得为什么开始叫他罗纳德，这是他和她之间的某种玩笑，已经好多年了。可能是嘲讽她有时下班回家还会像称呼魔法部雇员一样十分正式地称呼家人们，也可能是某次争执之后表示歉意的爱称。不管怎么说，这个称呼被保留了下来。

“非常……有趣”，他说道。

“嗯？”

“是这样”，他说，“我直到明天才正式开始上课，所以我想……让大家……互相认识一下……应该很不错，你懂的……”

“所以你带他们去玩魁地奇了。”

“没错。”他看起来既局促不安，又充满戒备，还十分骄傲，真是古怪的搭配。

“一群孩子，甚至还不到学龄——当然不能使用魔法——”她发出了责备之语，但并不是真心的谴责。罗恩的邻里魁地奇已经进行了许多年，在孩子们中非常有名。显然，正是魁地奇使她的孩子们这些年来备受欢迎。这也解释了为什么他现在会给附近尚不足霍格沃茨学龄的小巫师们辅导阅读、写作和基础数学，就像之前辅导自己学龄前的孩子一样。

“芬·乔丹只有六岁”，罗恩透露道。他眨着眼睛，不再看她，好像要躲开她即将发起的攻击。

“六岁！”赫敏说道，奋力坐了起来。“罗纳德，这个年龄真的太小了。我们甚至不允许雨果有一个玩具扫帚，直到他已经——”她上下打量着他。“我跟你说，我甚至不想知道什么时候你瞒着我给了雨果一把扫帚。我明白你怎么想的，既然他现在已经安全地呆在霍格沃茨，你就要开始揭晓(begin springing these things on me)这些事情了。”

“我怎么能揭晓什么事情，蜜恩？既然它们已经发生了。”有那么一瞬间，他看起来就像她在霍格沃茨认识的那个男孩，假装无辜，但浑身上下都是恶作剧。“不过，不管怎么说，我已经学到教训了。芬不知怎么飞到了一棵树上——”

“骑着一个玩具扫帚？”

“是的，我发誓是骑着一个玩具扫帚。扫帚只做了最细微的调整。他本来不会飞离超过地面三尺的，但我想他的魔法……不知怎么发挥了作用。在我还没注意的时候，他就已经在树上了。然后我上去接他——”

“梅林啊，他没有摔下来吧？上次你们出魁地奇事故，想办法让魔法部不插手简直是场噩梦……”

“没有。让我说完，悲观的末日论夫人。他没有摔下来，但他周围形成了某种防护。我花了几乎一刻钟都没能接近他！那小子会成为一名伟大的傲罗。”

赫敏在心里暗暗地笑了，但仍然保持着冷冰冰的表情。她需要继续演好这个严厉的角色，即使孩子们已经离开家了。“你怎么让他撤掉防护的？”

“就是跟他说话”，罗恩说。“他主要是因为害怕才设置防护的——害怕摔下来，害怕我因为他飞那么高而生气。只要他意识到我还是那个憨厚的老韦斯莱先生，我就能让他下来了。”

她终于允许自己露出微笑。“你对那些孩子们很有一套。”她说。

他咧开嘴，拍了一下她的胳膊。“很高兴你这么想，尊贵的法官。现在，考虑一下外卖。中餐，印度菜还是披萨？”

***

赫敏用叉子卷起一根弯弯的面条。“这会有帮助吗？”她问。

罗恩若有所思地咀嚼了一阵，好像在严肃地思考这个问题，随后局促地咧开嘴笑笑。“什么会有帮助？”

她有些恼火。“和孩子们混在一起？”

“现在说这个有点太早了，嗯？才过了一天。不过，确实，露丝走的时候，有雨果在身边还是会好一些。所以我想是有帮助的。”他停下来，准备再叉起一些拉面送到嘴边。“你感到很不好过，是不是？你说这比露丝去上学那次更糟。”

面对他的关切，她含糊地笑了笑。

“我想，露丝……露丝那时已经准备好要去上学了。我也完全做好她要离开的准备了。”

罗恩轻轻笑起来。赫敏想到曾经和女儿大动干戈，挤出一点笑容。

“而雨果总是更……和我更亲。”

罗恩放下叉子，抓住她的手。“再给自己几天时间。露丝走的时候你也很伤心。但你之后就习惯了。这次你也会习惯的。”

“我知道。”

罗恩继续吃饭，但赫敏的注意力已经不在晚餐上了。不管罗恩觉得应该说些什么，事实就是——雨果总是更像她，想想他厚厚的眼镜，还有他的麻瓜科幻小说和魔药。雨果更安静，更喜欢一下午呆在卧室里，对比从父亲那里学到的麻瓜数学和母亲的一年级算术占卜教材。他会连着几个星期沉浸在姥爷的《指环王》里，并且郑重其事地请赫敏帮忙找到洛斯洛琳森林的位置。这甚至让她有点难过——魔法在他们的生活里无处不在，可以让他的世界显得广大无边，却不能够带来他想象中的森林精灵。

但露丝不同。露丝几乎从一开始就像个被调包的孩子。哦，这并没有阻挡赫敏对女儿的喜爱，即使当她们的关系陷入低谷时也是如此。她仍然惊叹于那一头丝滑的红发，或是自己深棕色的大眼睛在露丝脸上活泼闪动的样子。可以说，赫敏一直把女儿往好处想，只是似乎从来都不能真正和她建立联结。她们好像总是站在一条街相对立的两边。

露丝喜欢魁地奇、换装打扮和洋娃娃。想到露丝曾经的某次魔力显现，赫敏还会吓得向后一缩。那次她所有的洋娃娃同时放声大叫，拒绝安静地呆着，非得露丝挨个去哄它们才行。赫敏顺着声音，发现小姑娘在卧房里脸色通红，惊慌失措，流着眼泪想要同时把七个洋娃娃哄安静。一个简单的咒立停就解决了问题。赫敏轻摇着眼泪汪汪的露丝，安抚她现阶段当个小女孩就好。

露丝一直都是这样，渴望长大，渴望体验年轻人的奥秘。十岁那年，金妮在圣诞时送给她一整年的《女巫周刊》订阅，赫敏为此感到震惊，但露丝很喜欢。她照着杂志上的风格弄头发和打扮——打扮！金妮是不是想要杀了她？——的时候，花在梳妆（本来就无比冗长）上的时间令人发指。

当然，赫敏很乐意露丝能有一个和自己完全不同的童年。这难道不正是她一直在努力争取的吗——一个不同的世界？在赫敏经历恐惧、把用血换来的教训铭记在心的年纪，露丝正在臭美、为爱情悸动、加入临时组成的魁地奇球局……事情就应该这样。她知道这点。

赫敏一直怀疑露丝会更乐意做金妮的女儿，但试着不要让自己为此感到困扰。金妮有一头瀑布般的红发，和露丝像极了，更不提她时尚的麻瓜衣着和魁地奇。

而且金妮还显得很年轻。她是怎么做到的？在生了詹姆、阿不思和莉莉，在他们经过的一切之后，她还能显得这么年轻？有时候，赫敏感到如此疲惫。还有那么多事情要做，那么多因袭陈规的地方，就好像等着新的黑魔王再度出现，接手伏地魔的未竟之事一样。

在魔法部工作二十一年之后——其中十一年担任魔法法律执行司司长，十年担任威森加摩首席巫师——赫敏疑惑她能否在有生之年看到所期望的魔法法律的改善。

当然，她绝不会公然说出这个想法。她才刚近四十岁，甚至都没有达到一个巫师的中年……还有很多时间。然而，等待，为威森加摩不会通过的法律花费数月的功夫，制定计划并修正，尝试所有可行的途径，这些都令人倍感沮丧……这和她的童年形成鲜明的对比——那时一切都可以很快发生改变，那时她可以决断什么是正确的，然后只需执行。

福斯科狂躁的叫声打断了赫敏的沉思。她抬起头，看到一只黄褐色的仓鸮飞进了客厅打开的窗户。她看向罗恩。

“来了。重大消息。”

他咧嘴一笑，跳起来去壁炉架抓猫头鹰食，而她从仓鸮伸出来的腿上解下信来。

赫敏等他再次坐回来后才说：“一起？”

“一起。”他表示同意，她撕开了信封。

他们仔细看着羊皮纸，他的头往她那边靠近。

“格莱芬多！”他得意地叫道。她坐了回去，微微一笑。又是一个格莱芬多。她本来想着……她本来想着也许会是拉文克劳，当然了，格莱芬多也很好。有那么一会儿，她羡慕自己的小儿子可以住在熟悉的老塔楼宿舍里，见到胖夫人，和姐姐作伴。他第二天就要开始上课了，她想着，希望还会来一封信讲讲他的见闻，让她回想起自己的新生周。

“一纳特赌你在想什么”，过了一会儿，罗恩说道。

她摇摇头。“嗯？没什么。只是些胡思乱想。”

“你感到失望，是不是？”罗恩说道，戳着她的肋骨让她扭来扭去。“你悄悄地希望他能进斯莱特林。”

她把他打走，拿出最学究气的嗓音来，“这会给鄙人争取公平和平等的努力提供范本，罗纳德。想想吧，要是我们有一个在斯莱特林的孩子。”

他充满爱意地冲她摇摇头。“你太夸张了，蜜恩。我，首先，很高兴我们的孩子能延续家族传统。”

“什么？鬼鬼祟祟，搞恶作剧，总而言之打破一切还没有板上钉钉的规矩——再加上一小部分牢不可破的规定？”

“没错。”他说道。

她倒进沙发里，头向后靠，懒洋洋地挥了一下魔杖，把没吃完的食物和用过的餐具送进厨房。罗恩在她旁边找了个舒服的姿势安顿自己。他们坐在那儿盯着壁炉看，沉默不断蔓延，直到变得不再轻松宜人，而只是……沉默。她知道，这会儿少了孩子们的声音，而他们会慢慢习惯的。

她思忖着（这已经不是第一次了）用咒语让麻瓜电视机在魔法家庭正常运转的难度有多大。除了让它正常运转，她对电视没什么兴趣，但她确信罗纳德会很喜欢。他不像她一样喜欢在壁炉边读书，晚上当然要找点事情做。

她想召来一本书，可又不想冒犯到他。

“你这段时间都打算做什么？”他突然问。

“什么？”

“你肯定要疯了。”罗恩说道，撑起一只手肘看着她。“认识你三十年来，我不记得什么时候看到你坐下来好好休息。”

“只有二十八年，我谢谢你。”她回应道，“你呢？好像你也并不习惯悠闲的生活。”

“没错，但我正在期望它的到来。”罗恩说道，“我有十三年的觉要补。周末睡睡懒觉，晚上在沙发上无所事事……”蜷在他们脚边的福斯科冲着木门甩了甩尾巴，好像很乐意接受这些新安排。“但我不知道你要怎么度过。也许你应该报个班之类的，我们可不希望你的大脑就此停滞。”

“我不认为我的大脑面临着任何风险，罗纳德。”她回道，玩闹着把他推回他在沙发上的位置。“但我会仔细考虑一下。”

的确，报一个班可能挺有意思。赫敏已经记不起上一次为了自己的乐趣，而不是为了某个立法或听审的案件去学习是什么时候了。肯定有一些她有所生疏的科目。而且，就像罗恩说的，这可以让她有得忙，而不是总想着孩子们的离去。

“你晚上不会感到孤单吗？”过了一阵，她开口道。

“我觉得给你几个小时的自由还是可以的。”他干巴巴地说。

“我是认真的，你知道。”

“我知道你是认真的。但是，赫敏”，他说，“你已经白天晚上地工作好多年了。在有孩子之前，我都怀疑你是否会离开办公室。之后是讲故事，度过睡前时光，你晚上还要盯着他们复习功课……”

她哼了一声。“我必须要跟上他们学习的进度，不是吗？而且你不能否认，我在麻瓜相关的事情上比你更有经验。”

“我没有在责怪你，只是说你夹在工作和孩子中间太久了，纯粹为你自己做点事情可能挺不错的。”

“那你一个人做什么呢？”

“你真心觉得你不在的时候我就会惹出乱子吗？我是会大开狂野party，还是会雇几个家养小精灵来呀？”他笑了，“我有自己的习惯。而且我说想要轻松一阵子的时候是说真的。”

“我会考虑一下的。”她说，起身往卧室走去。

罗恩跟着她一起上楼梯，换上蓝白条纹的睡衣。这件睡衣总让她想起他父亲，还有某次他们在陋居施以变形咒的食尸鬼。这两样的组合让人不安，但今晚她却为此露出了笑容。也许孩子们正在紧跟他们的步伐。他们的步伐还不算糟，对不对？那些年间，许多的爱和忠诚陪伴他们左右。许多的胆大妄为；许多纯粹、鲁莽、格莱芬多式的勇气。

赫敏小心地挂好短裙，将套头衫扔进洗衣筐，穿上大号的Chudley Cannons牌T恤衫。她大概是2002年从罗恩那里拿走了这件T恤，之后一直穿着它睡觉。今晚她正需要这种熟悉的安慰感。

她爬上床，陷进枕头，卷起头发让它们不要挡着脸。罗恩关了灯，但她在黑暗里没有睡着，反复想着他说的话。她以为他会直接睡着，但罗恩安静均匀的呼吸告诉她，今晚他和她一样思绪万千。

最终，她静静地说，“要是你真的确定的话……确实有一些我想继续精进的科目，心灵魔法是一个。虽然我不确定有没有相关的课程，但我一直不觉得自己的大脑封闭术达到了理想水平。而且我的确认为，能有更多使用如尼冥想盆的经验，绝对会帮助对取证和证言的搜集与证实——”

罗恩叹了口气，转过身来面对着她。“我希望这是你享受的东西，而不是你在魔法部工作的延伸。”

“但我会享受它的！”她抗议道。

“就……想着做点纯粹为了开心的事情。如果不是为你自己，至少为了让我安心。”

她发出半像是笑、半像是叹息的声音，把被子拉到下巴上。

“那就为你吧。”她说完闭上了眼睛。


	2. 第二章

考虑到学校的名气、地理位置还有与魔法部的联系，赫敏选择了位于伦敦的雅典娜大学。绝大多数傲罗都在这所大学接受培训，而且办公室里许多律师（包括她自己）也在这里上过课，以便了解其他国家巫师法律的最新进展。

虽然对曾经在这所学校上过的课程很满意，但法学院之外的可选课程却令她失望。她没有找到任何心灵魔法类的课程（除了占卜系，赫敏不假思索地将其排除在外），符咒专业并不教授最新如尼理论，算术占卜也没有任何她在学校或者私人学习中尚未掌握的内容。不过，罗恩坚持她应该学一些专业工作之外的东西，既然报班是他大方的提议，那她也应该考虑他的愿望。

最终，她选择了当代高级魔药制作。根据课程描述，这门课可以学到熬制魔药最新、最先进的技术，包括对原料施咒以达到最大功效、延长魔药保质期、以及通过算术占卜预测配方。课程描述还提到，每一位学生都将被训练熬制一些当下最新、最难的魔药。这点尤其使赫敏感到兴奋。她曾经花了好几个月才掌握狼毒药剂的配置，这是她尝试过的最难的魔药之一，但是她在没有任何正式帮助的情况下完成了。有了指导，赫敏确信自己一学期内就能掌握好几种难伺候的魔药。不管怎么说，这都可以为她的简历增光添色，更何况她一直都享受魔药熬制内在的条理性和节奏感。

开课第一天到来时，赫敏好笑地发现自己居然感到紧张。她已经好久没有进过教室了——距离上一次学习并不擅长的东西则更久——那股熟悉的想要证明自己的欲望蠢蠢欲动。当然，现在自己应该可以克制住对每个提问都举手招摇的冲动了。她边走进实验室边想着，实际上，可能不坐在第一排要更好些。就算她不那么喜欢在课堂上积极参与，也还会是个显眼的人物，而她并不想引人侧目。而且，赫敏有些惆怅地想道，或许可以借这个机会放松地听讲。

教室几乎坐满了。她注意到靠后的工作台还有一个空位，便朝那张桌子走去。桌边只有一位穿着衬衣的瘦削巫师，梳了一条及肩的黑色长辫。他面色刻薄，鼻梁突兀，有点让她想起斯内普，这个人应该还挺适合魔药课的。在桌子上放好笔记本，正准备拉出椅子时，赫敏突然意识到这个人就是斯内普，一下愣住了。

她完全不知该说些什么。鉴于自己就站在他方圆三尺之内，也不可能假装没有看到他。更不可能现在再撤走——既然她已经准备坐下来了。

“你好，先生。”赫敏挤出这句话，坐进椅子，翻开笔记本第一页，开始在包里翻找羽毛笔。她不太确定自己是否能不盯着他看，同时做好了应对他可能说出的任何话的准备。

“格兰杰小姐。多么令人愉快的惊喜。” 他以表达完全相反意思的语调说出这话，甚至都没怎么朝她的方向瞥一眼。

随后是一阵紧张而危险的沉默。终于，她开口了，“要是你更希望独自操作，先生，我很乐意换到其他工作台。”说罢便收回笔记本，准备起身。

斯内普终于转向她，脸上露出捕食者一般的期待。“那么请问，你要换到哪里呢？”

赫敏迅速地扫视教室，发现剩下的座位确实都被占据了。在她被迫给出一个尴尬的回应前，授课老师开始讲话了。她转向老师，好像要为他献上每一分顺服的注意力。

实际上，她并没有听进去那个人说的任何东西。

没有必要感到如此震惊，她严厉地对自己说。她又不是不知道他会在某个地方，虽然她确实不记得上一次考虑他身处何处是什么时候了。他在战后明智地保持低调，直到一切被安顿好，金斯莱成为魔法部部长。当然，公众还是有一些愤慨。斯内普不得不忍受好几次远谈不上舒适的听证会，但赫敏确保魔法法律执行司没有把他当食死徒对待。直到今天，他也没有遭受过和那些战犯一样的追踪咒。所以，她怎么会知道他在哪儿呢？过去二十年他可能呆在任何地方，这里也不例外。她的心脏完全不该像失控的神符马一样发狂地跳。

不过，这么久之后能够再见到他，她对此感到兴味盎然。她希望能够让整个教室的人昏昏倒地，这样就可以仔细研究研究他的脸，从容不迫地捕捉它的改变。赫敏很快意识到，斯内普在学校教书时年近四十，这意味着他现在将近六十岁了，即使他看起来不像这个年龄——至少按麻瓜标准并非如此。他的面部一直都紧绷并且线条明显。而且——即使这有点不合理——她印象中深深刻出他愤怒表情的纹路似乎减少了。他依然瘦到几乎皮包骨头，但颧骨和下巴不像过去那样险些刺穿皮肤了。他的头发还是一如既往地黑。不管这些年他在做什么，对他而言都是不错的，她想着。

这些年他都做过什么呢？她很肯定不是教书。如果他的名字出现在魔法部任何一张教师清单上，她肯定会知道，《预言家日报》也会为霍格沃茨的黑魔法校长重获教职一事大做文章。她在心里撇了撇嘴——媒体对西弗勒斯·斯内普从不友善。即使在战后，他们已经了解了全部事实真相后也是如此。不，要是得知他战后生活的哪怕一丝消息，媒体一定会用最耸人听闻的标题把它挂在头条。

赫敏发觉自己并不是特别想推测斯内普去了哪里、做过什么。她只是想盯着这个男人。他在她的童年扮演了如此重大的角色，随后像进入她的生活时那样，迅速而悄无声息地从其中消失——而现在又在她身边现形……就像魔法一样。

这个男人响亮地哼了一声，她注意到课程大纲正飞过教室、落到他们眼前。赫敏抽出自己的一份，几乎是在进教室后第一次意识到自己坐在课堂里而没有专心听讲。她读着发下来的这张纸，很快明白了斯内普为什么对此嗤之以鼻。“选择匹配魔药的坩埚？保持工作台整洁？”赫敏鼻子哼了一声，再次把课程大纲推远，向后靠在椅子里打量着它的作者。这个人似乎并没有意识到自己的学生都有谁。他肯定早就看到了名单……不过，从外表可以看出他比她还年轻。她知道，对那些并未真正经历一场政治战争并切身受到影响的人而言，战争中的事件和参与者可能没那么吸引人。

“不妨让波特来教”，斯内普小声念叨，赫敏没法不对此表示赞同。这不符合她报名时的期待，斯内普应该感觉更糟——他几乎在她出生前就精通这门学科。赫敏拿出课程指南，想再次确认一下对课程描述的记忆。她用魔杖抵着那张纸，用红色圈出了关于先进熬制技术和指导熬制当下最新、最难魔药的部分。

她犹豫了一会儿，把这张纸滑向斯内普。刚刚自己真的打算在课程进行到一半的时候对斯内普教授说悄悄话吗？她在心里对自己肯定地点了点头。斯内普已经不再是她的教授了，而且这门课实在荒诞不经。

“有没有感到眼熟？”她悄声问。

斯内普用锐利的目光看了她一眼，随后好像决定把怒火留给——赫敏看了看课纲上的授课教师姓名——邓普斯特·博塔日 。他将愤怒的眼神投向正在教室前面喋喋不休的矮胖巫师，让魔杖从交叠的手臂下随意滑出，轻轻点了一下她那张纸。

说好听了是侮辱，说难听了是摧残。笔锋尖峭的字体在纸上蜿蜒伸展。是你说还是我说？

赫敏忍不住微笑起来。斯内普居然信任由她来代表他俩抨击这个蠢货，这令她感到十分愉悦。她又用魔杖点了点那张纸。

请，直接开始吧。

斯内普朝她微微点了一下头，随后大声地清了几下嗓子。博塔日教授仍在无忧无虑地讲课。赫敏暗地里饶有兴趣地看着斯内普气到面色通红，环视四周，好像在承受不可饶恕咒一样地举起了手。

“请讲？”博塔日说。

“我是否可以认为”，斯内普开口了，“这是一堂入门课程？”

“喔，不，先生！”博塔日回答道。“也许您进错了教室？这里是现代高级魔药制作。”

赫敏竭力忍住不说话，睁大眼睛，准备观看即将上演的一场大戏。奇怪，她竟然感到一丝充满期待的震颤，这是之前听斯内普讲话时从未有过的反应。

“想到您将在魔药入门课上教什么，我不禁瑟瑟发抖”，斯内普回应道，“吸气和呼气的技艺？如何区分一个坩埚和地上的一个洞？”

赫敏使劲压住一声窃笑。

“我相信您面前这些人在十一岁左右就学会了坩埚挑选的基础知识，以及保持易挥发原料不溢出的重要性。您是打算，还是不打算，教授在课程宣传里提到的内容呢？”

博塔日又羞又气，面色涨红，但他忍住了对斯内普的回应，使劲在黑板上戳着魔杖。福灵剂的原料及制作指南以大写字体显示在黑板上。

“既然你们已经自觉准备充分”，博塔日有些上气不接下气，“那就请根据黑板上的指示开始吧。我将在今晚课程结束时收集你们的魔药，根据你们今晚的表现，也许会调整下周的授课目标。不过，我对此表示怀疑。”

说完，博塔日陷进桌子后面的椅子里，开始飞快地翻动眼前的书。赫敏看向斯内普，他挑起眉毛，好像在说，要是你非要这么做。

“先生”，赫敏大声说道，几位同班同学和老师都吓了一跳。

“是的，小姐？您对指示感到有些困惑——也许您需要一点指导？”

“恰恰相反”，赫敏说道，“我已经熬制过好几次这种魔药了，对再次成功很有信心。但是，正如我们所知，福灵剂不可能在两小时内熬制完毕。即使能够在两小时内完成全部步骤——我向您保证，这是不可能的——药剂也需要经过一整个满月周期才能充分成熟。

博塔日教授烦躁地绞着双手。“谢谢您，我非常清楚魔药熬制的各项条件，请您按照黑板上的指示去做就好——”

“我是打算这样做，教授”，赫敏打断了他。“但是，据我所知，两小时结束时应该正要把独角兽角粉末加入溶剂。我相信您也知道，如果熬制就此暂停而没有加入独角兽角，金牛血就会缺少酸性中和剂，这就会产生——”

“没错，没错，一剂极为强劲的溶解剂，它会融化一切容器。谢谢您的提醒，亲爱的，但我向您保证，您不会在两小时内就做到这一步的。请开始熬制魔药吧。”

斯内普向走廊迈出步子去取原料，赫敏马上让开路来。但他走到她身边，近到她能感到头发上他的气息。“为了……效率起见”，他低声说，“我提议由你负责昆虫类原料，我来准备粉剂。”

还没等她回答，他就大步走开了。赫敏忍不住露出大大的笑容，选了一个坩埚、几把刀子，量好几样液体材料，并且为他们两个人拿了足够多的眼睛、翅膀和蛋。她迅速回到工作台，开始切丁计数，让斯内普去研磨粉末。

当她准备好几小堆精确计量的原料时，有人轻轻推了一下自己的脚。他已经准备好开始了。

她小心翼翼地让蝙蝠血盖住坩埚底部，加上小火，没有去操心斯内普的进展。过了一阵子，他从桌子另一边滑给她一小瓶接骨木莓汁。她充分相信他的度量精度，直接把它加到坩埚里，又指了一下草蛉虫堆上面的一只虫子，他便拿起来加入自己的坩埚。

经过半小时的疯狂熬制，她发现斯内普知道各种能够改善配方的添加剂和技巧。她当然不想让他以为自己在熬制魔药时需要帮助，但任何……超乎寻常的……成果都只会在与不幸的博塔日教授的对峙中增强他们的力量。博塔日教授已经决心不再察看任何人了。赫敏心想，他应该很乐意默许一场爆炸发生，如果这能证明他的立场的话。

“先生”，她低声说道，“我并不想打断，但我想问一下……就是，我想讲清楚，我”，她顿了顿，“对任何能带来……成功的建议都洗耳恭听。”

斯内普并没有转过来，但她看到他的嘴角露出一丝微笑。“我会将这点谨记在心，格兰杰”，他说道。

他们在剩下的时间沉默地熬制魔药，并毫不犹豫地从对方那里取用原料。当博塔日站起来时，斯内普再次在桌子下面用自己的脚点了一下她的脚。她和他短暂地对视，随后拿出魔杖。

“请完成正在进行的步骤”，博塔日说，“然后施加静止咒并倒出魔药。你们可以在出门时将魔药放在我的桌上。”

赫敏施了静止咒，感到又有人推了她一下。斯内普递给她一副龙皮手套。“以防万一”，他生硬地说。

在他们倒出魔药、收好东西后，赫敏用魔杖指着工作台上剩下的两堆独角兽角粉末说道，“可惜我们没来得及使用这么名贵的原料。”

“的确，”斯内普说完便对它们施了消失咒。

他们带着手套把坩埚和其他材料还到教室前面，把贴好标签的魔药采样小瓶放在博塔日桌上的架子上，随后离开。

走出灯火通明的雅典娜魔药大楼时，赫敏感到夜晚温度很高，而且有风。微风吹起她的头发和连衣裙，这天气和刚过去的两个半小时几乎让她迷醉。上一次她感到这么淘气、全身都蕴藉着力量是什么时候？

身后的门打开了。赫敏转身看到斯内普走出来，他脸上的表情是她所见的最接近愉悦的表情。

“你的静止咒效力能保持多久？”他问。

“二十五分钟”，她答道，克制不住地露出笑容。

“真是心软”，斯内普说道。“我的是四分钟。”说完这句，他就幻影移形到只有梅林才知道的地方去了。

赫敏没有等着魔药教室随时可能爆发的注定的混乱，便幻影移形到奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村。捉弄教授带来的兴奋感持续发酵，一直感染着她，让她想要在回到现实世界前再独自走一段路。

今晚见到斯内普真是太棒了——遇见他是意料之外，他也意料之外地可亲。她本以为他们会直接回到曾经的角色，一个是蛮不讲理的教授，一个是不可忍受的学生。赫敏在沿着石子路往家走时意识到，整个晚上斯内普都称自己为格兰杰小姐，而她也没有纠正。这感觉很古怪，尤其是，她一直都希望不要只被当作哈利·波特在校时的朋友，而是被当作一个独立的成年人，所以多年来一直要求媒体采用自己的婚后姓名。她想着自己多少会在意这点，希望斯内普承认她已经长大了，不再是烦人的格兰杰小姐。赫敏皱了皱眉。无所谓了，这事并不重要。尽管他们还以过去的名字互相称呼，但他们的交流模式与过去大相径庭。事实上，她期盼着下周的课程，期盼再次见到他，一起面对今晚所作所为带来的不管什么后果。

此外，她在走上门前台阶的时候还想到，今晚自己感觉就像格兰杰小姐——年轻，闪亮，还有点爱炫耀。

“Hellooo！”她欢乐地发出一声颤音，打开了门。

“课上得怎么样？”罗恩问。

赫敏顺着门廊走进客厅，看到罗恩四仰八叉地躺在沙发上，周围是一堆被乱涂乱画的字母覆盖的书和纸张。

“喔，太糟糕了，”她笑着说。“简直是个笑话，真的。不过你绝对不敢相信我和谁在一起上课。”

“谁？”

“斯内普教授！”她说道。“简直了！而且他是我的搭档。”

罗恩做了个鬼脸，“他是不是向你下咒了？为什么你居然还在笑？这听起来简直像个噩梦。”

“本来是应该这样，我知道，但实际上……很有趣。”她朝他耸了耸肩。这堂课程令人恼火，她还同少年时期最严厉的老师一起搭档，很难解释为什么她这么享受。“我们……这么说吧，我们一起教训了一个低估学生的老师。”

罗恩笑起来，“我觉得你和斯内普的组合就足以让任何老师惊慌失措了。难怪伏地魔只能一败涂地。”

赫敏笑了，但不知怎么，提到伏地魔让她奇特的兴奋之情冷静下来。

“你今天过得怎么样？”赫敏一边问一边坐到沙发上他身边。

“昆汀·迪戈被乘法搞得很沮丧，还炸了他的桌子”，罗恩边说边用手指摸着鼻梁，起身把孩子们的作业理成一摞，放到一边。

“哦，天呐”，赫敏喃喃道。

“然后芬被吓坏了，哭了将近半个小时。我在想是不是应该单独去孩子们家里，而不是让他们一起。”

“但，这有可能实现吗？白天没有那么多时间！”

“是啊，我得要牺牲一些晚上的时间”，他说。“但要是能让他们真的学到点东西，就还是值得的。我现在开始明白为什么他们学的课程总是零零散散了。他们看起来像好好上着课，直到被有些事情刺激到，然后开始爆发，老师就只能……跳过那些会触发他们的东西。”

赫敏叹了口气。“我懂，你真的在做一件好事，罗纳德。在这样的环境中教孩子，炸掉的桌子只需要简单的修复咒就行，而不是一忘皆空还有一连串的恐惧和不信任。我讨厌把有魔力的孩子带出麻瓜学校，因为他们需要理解麻瓜。但不得不说，我觉得你带给他们的比学校更多。”

罗恩露出灿烂的笑容，牵起她的手。过了一会儿，他开口，“你说得容易——你这个刚刚恐吓过老师之后回家的女人。”

“说到这个”，赫敏从沙发上起身，“我要飞路去见哈利和金妮，告诉他们斯内普的事情。”

“赫敏！你会打扰他们吃晚饭的。”他说。

她不耐烦地挥了一下手，从壁炉架上抓起飞路粉。她想花几分钟谈谈今晚发生了什么，也许还能重温一下回家路上的奇特感受——它席卷全身，让她感到一切皆有可能。


	3. 第三章

在第二次现代高级魔药制作上课前，赫敏飞路回家好换一身衣服。鉴于罗恩还没有结束工作回家，她脱下威森加摩的袍子，狼吞虎咽地吃完之前的剩鸡肉后上楼。福一直紧跟着她的脚步。

“福！”她叫道，不耐烦地弯腰去揉它的尖耳朵。“再这样总有一天我要踩到你，到时候你要怎么办呢，你这个烦人的老家伙？”

福扭着身子去舔她的手指尖，她不知道、也不关心这究竟是在表达喜爱之情，还是被鸡肉的味道吸引。“乖，我懂，但我要去上课了。罗恩很快就会回家，到时候你就可以撒欢了”，说完便起身走进浴室。

“你看起来很苍白。”收到镜子这条尽职的评价，她对着镜面吐了吐舌头。此言不虚——她确实面色苍白，看上去疲惫不堪，心力交瘁。早上梳好的干净而职业化的发髻，现在已经挣脱束缚，显得毛躁又蓬乱。赫敏叹了口气，心想，外表应该无关紧要，只是一门课而已，而且，每个学员都应该是在漫长的工作日结束后从什么地方过来的。尽管如此，她本来多少有点希望今晚能……看上去气势逼人。博塔日教授上节课没有点名，也没有把名字和她对上号，但在上星期发生的事情后，他应该会更想知道是谁毁掉了教室里的桌子（可能还有地板）。她希望在他认出赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱时，可以尽可能地显得有威慑力。至于斯内普，她肯定他轻而易举就能做到这点。

赫敏很快换上一条黑裤子和一件剪裁得体的短袖衬衫，再套上一条轻薄的夏裙。她把头发松下来，施了一个强力顺滑咒，希望能达到最佳效果。

“给个判决？”她问镜子。

“聊胜于无”，镜子一边说着，一边叹了口气。

赫敏哼了一声，又扑了点粉，抹上唇彩。“到此为止”，她宣布，转身幻影移行而去。

“胜过预想，亲爱的”，镜子回应道，有些困惑地看着赫敏消失在空气中。

***

赫敏到达教室时发现斯内普还没到，她往空无一人的工作台走去，惊诧于自己深深的失望之感。她并不是不能理解为什么他选择不回来上课：就算他没有在开课第一天给教授难堪，这门课本身也没什么含金量……然而，她原本期盼能再次见到他的。上一周至少说明了些什么：他发现她不再是曾经那个好事的小蠢蛋，而她希望他们能够继续……呃，合作完成课程作业——以及，让她了解他过去二十年是怎么度过的。这个谜团要比现代高级魔药制作课程提供的任何内容都更加吸引人。

她扫了一眼教室前方，想看看他们的把戏造成了多大损害，然而，没有任何迹象表明有不寻常之事发生。博塔日教授正在来回踱步，频频看向一张羊皮纸，但并未特别注意到她。赫敏再次感到一种莫名的失望。

“好的，呃，大家好”，博塔日终于从羊皮纸上抬起头来开口。“请大家注意了，请赫敏·韦斯莱和西弗勒斯·斯内普在上课前到我这里来一下。”

赫敏叹了口气，再次合上了笔记本。她起身走到教室前面，高扬着头，露出礼貌的问询神情。

“我就是赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱”，她干脆地说，“很遗憾斯内普先生现在不在。”

门廊那边突然传来一声咳嗽。看到斯内普站在那里时，赫敏的心跳了一下。他目光锐利地看着她，但她无视了他的眼神，转向博塔日教授。

“博塔日。韦斯莱”，他说道。

“好的。很好，那么，韦斯莱夫人，斯内普先生。看来我忽略了给静止咒设定标准时效”，博塔日说道，“今后请你们将咒语时效设定为至少三小时。毕竟，这门课人不少，我并不希望你们因为我没法在魔药……变质……之前评估它而丢分。”

不如说是在魔药炸出一个直达地基的洞之前，赫敏毫不留情地想着。很好，要是这就是他处理事情的方式，那显然会非常有趣。她好奇他们究竟能够让他承认多少次令人遗憾的忽略。

她看了一眼斯内普，希望通过眼神传达自己对情况的判断，但他只是朝博塔日快速点了一下头，大步走向他们的工作台。她跟在他身后，就像一个被处罚的学生。

博塔日教授又在教室前面转了几圈，让大家安静下来，开始了关于保存咒的一讲。

“……优于一个简单的静止咒，静止咒只能将原料保存在施咒那一刻的分解状态。你们肯定都有过经验，一旦移除静止咒，原料会迅速变质，必须在咒语移除的那一刻被使用，否则将变得彻底无用。多年来，这都是保藏原料的缺陷，许多人因此认为某些特定魔药只能在特定时间熬制……”

赫敏看向斯内普，他的注意力集中在教授身上，但面部扭曲成鄙夷的神情。他一直盯着教室前方，草草记下一些笔记。赫敏希望自己能稍微靠向那边，看看他写了什么。

“实际上，通过正确地使用保存咒，我们可以在原料被采摘的那一刻暂停它的生命进程，不管是叶、茎还是果实。魔法属性也好，其他属性也好，都不会遭到更多的分解腐烂，原料可以像还在生长那样富有效力。保存咒不需要被移除——过去十年人们就这一点进行了大量研究，魔药药师协会一致同意……”

斯内普双唇发出一声爆破音，音量小到不会吸引教授的注意力，但又足够大到让赫敏的目光再度落回他的脸上。他是真的不相信保存咒吗？还是只是在嘲笑咒语替代了魔药熬制？她推想着，斯内普是魔药药师协会的成员——在霍格沃茨时他就是其中一员——所以他肯定听过这一切。

“能否请你不再盯着我看，格兰杰？”他低声不满地说。

“是韦斯莱”，她也低声回应，赢得一个愤怒的凝视。她立刻转向自己的笔记，脸一直红到了耳朵尖。朝着他那个方向看时，她更多是在思考而不是盯着他看，他完全没必要弄得好像她在瞪大眼睛看他，像个一年级新生。

“……问题在于，有多少魔药配方是基于使用低标准原料而设计的。假设要给用于无梦药水的月光花（当然是新月时采摘的）施保存咒，你会发现熬出的魔药药效强大到足以放倒一只人头狮身蝎尾兽。所以，必须要十分谨慎……”

赫敏在笔记的边上随意涂写。她知道接下来要讲什么了——为了确定魔药中用以替代温和版本的强效原料的数量，必须要采用方程计算。的确，最好对魔药整体进行算术预测，看看增强特定药剂中任意原料的效力会带来哪些增益和损害。她开始列出提神剂的方程，因为这剂魔药制作简单，她能直接想起全部原料。

保存咒在独活草上的应用演示让她的注意力回归。赫敏发现，博塔日在施咒时收回手臂，将魔杖往上一挑，让她联想到旋风扫净咒（可能是将药材最具魔法特性的成分提取到最显要的部位），结束时的一戳则让她想到冰冻咒。赫敏思忖着自己所见是否就是巫师版的速冻。将来可以考察一下这点，她给自己写了一条备忘笔记。

很快，每个学生桌上都多了一堆月光花和指南，用来练习保存咒。博塔日教授没有提及徒手处理新鲜月光花的危险，但为了不伤害到大脑，赫敏在拿起魔杖前还是戴上了手套。看到斯内普也做了同样的操作，她在心里对自己感到满意。

“保存如初！”她边说边尽力模仿魔杖的运动，专注于将魔法特性提取到表面并冻结。月光花被微弱的魔力光芒短暂笼罩，很快就静止下来。赫敏将它移到桌子一角以供检查，转过来看斯内普的进展。

他徒劳无功地将魔杖戳向面前那堆叶子和根，越来越专横迫切地重复着咒语，好像在命令咒语生效。赫敏压住了溜到唇边的微笑，试着找出他的问题究竟出在哪里。

“我想你忘记了向上一挥”，她说。

斯内普反唇相讥，黑色的双眼里眼神冰冷，“我认为已经请求过你不要再盯着我看了。”

“梅林在上，我没有盯着你看，我在思考。你恰好在我的视线里。”她反驳道，迅速走到他身后，用自己的右手握住他的右手，“像这样：保存如初！”要么是他的困惑，要么是她意志的力量，让她掌控了他使魔杖的那只手，很快带着他完成了咒语。

斯内普回过神来，把手从她的手中抽开，“别碰我”，他低吼道。

赫敏回到自己那边，伸出双手做了一个无辜的姿势，感到被刺痛了。“很好。也别学咒语。”她说。

“咒语”，斯内普说，“毫无用处。咒语创造出的原料并不符合药师的需求，不仅如此，它还削弱了药剂整体。我见过无数的实验——认为药师协会达成一致，简直是荒诞不经。”

“削弱药剂？”赫敏问。

“因为那个呵呵傻笑的白痴没有说，这就肯定是错的？我向你保证，你会发现这堆东西做出来的不管什么药剂，都会比传统配方效力更弱——而不是更强。”

赫敏转向自己的笔记，重新审视给提神剂列出的方程。算术占卜没有任何迹象表明，更强力的原料会削弱药剂。她心不在焉地拉着一缕散开的卷发，重新演算方程。斯内普可能是对的，在配方里加入某个多余的咒语破坏了平衡。她在羊皮纸上涂涂改改，试图把额外的魔法计算在内……

身边巫师清嗓子的声音越来越响亮，这再度让她的注意力回到课堂上。她发现，这次斯内普似乎在盯着她看。她还没开口，他就说，“别挡路。我们要在四十五分钟内熬制一份迷惑剂，我拒绝花时间看你做白日梦。”

这回，他们从教室前面取原料时，没人提出合作。然而，赫敏并没有时间失望，她决心要找出斯内普描述的魔药削弱的原因。

她给喷嚏草和坏血草施保存咒，切开剁丁，很快就准备好给坩锅点火。在等着熬制第一阶段小火慢煨原料时，她偷偷从眼角看向斯内普，他没有费多大劲就施好了保存咒（她在心里哼了一声——倒不是说他会表达哪怕一丝感激），也开始熬制了。她回过来看自己的坩锅，发现里面的原料并没有升温到接近沸腾，反而冷却下来了。

奇怪。赫敏对着配方检查所加的火，确认火候无误。她犹豫着拿起魔杖——增大火候并不是一个明智的办法，她见过太多缺乏耐心、等不及慢煨的学生的坩锅爆炸了。她又瞥了一眼斯内普，发现他也在检查自己的火焰。真是奇怪。

她想到之前自己将保存咒和麻瓜速冻类比，有没有可能原料在内部被冷冻起来，因此影响了熬制的温度呢？赫敏试探性地加强了坩锅下的火焰，听到斯内普尖锐地呼气。

“我认为你之前已经说过管住自己眼睛的重要性了。”她说道，可又忍不住加一句，“我有一个想法，正在检验它。”

“我并不想因为你的某个想法今晚去圣芒戈一游”，斯内普回道。

赫敏这个晚上第二次遏制住了吐舌头的冲动。

在额外增加的热力下，赫敏的魔药开始朝期望的方向发展，这节课剩下时间她都在悉心照料这锅魔药。一经完成，她装满三个小瓶并贴上标签，将其中两瓶放进自己的手包，留下一瓶上交。在开始清理工作台时，她颇为愉快地发现斯内普还在熬制。

当他完成时，赫敏将一个空瓶靠近他的魔药。

“可以吗？”她问。

斯内普露出难以置信的表情。

“怎么？这又不是私人魔药——我不能从你那儿偷走什么或者拿去私用。我只是想检验一下自己的——还有你的理论，既然你确信熬出了一份低标准药剂。”

“解释”，他说。

“之后再说”，她回道，开始自己动手。

赫敏感到他在身边酝酿着怒气，但不知怎么，她不仅并未受此影响，反而再次感到十分兴奋。她有可能真的做出重大发现——即使并非如此，她也知道，只要解释了自己的想法，他就会产生兴趣，他们也许能重拾失去的同伴情谊。

***

站在魔药大楼前的路灯下，赫敏给出了简短版本的解释，“当然了，肯定不止这些，但我认为——”

“没错，我能明白你的推理”，斯内普打断她，看起来丝毫没有被说服。

她局促不安地动了动，“我的魔药还有多余的一小瓶，要是你想用它做实验的话”，她争辩道，随后加上，“先生。”

“叫我西弗勒斯就行”，他简短地说，伸出了手，她迅速拿出药瓶交给他。

“那么，我……看来我们要下周见了”，她说着，眼神转向大楼。

“没错”，他说，下一句话让她惊讶不已，“或者我们之后可以简短地见面讨论一下实验结果。当然，要是你能够忍痛离家那么长时间的话。”

“哦，好的！好的，这没问题”，她说。“还有，西弗勒斯，我在想你能否把提到的文章列一个清单给我——关于保存咒对熬制魔药质量的影响。”

“你的大脑还没有被魔法部腐蚀到忘记怎么做研究的地步吧？”他挑起眉毛问。

她轻轻哼了一声，“当然没有。我只是希望能加快进展。”

“愿梅林保佑我远离学习狂人”，斯内普说，“我会把该死的文章带给你的。”

她第一次光明正大地对他露出微笑，他显得十分不自在。“下周见”，她说完准备幻影移形。突然间，她肩头感到他手掌的温暖重量，阻碍着自己的离去。

“我相信你不会用自己做实验”，他严厉地说。

“你不会我就不会”，她说，再次露出笑容，随后消失在夜色中。

***

几周后，赫敏家里充满了笑声，碰杯声，还有火焰噼啪的声音。哈利和金妮来做客，这是他们一直在计划并心心念念的第一个“空巢”夜晚。

赫敏站在厨房里给酒杯续杯，大讲魔药课的故事逗朋友们开心。

“所以为了节省时间，我们合作熬制了魔药，并且想办法在药剂变成腐蚀剂的时候停下。我们没机会看到它造成的损害，但要是静止咒被移除后桌子还能保留大半，我绝对会感到惊讶。”

“我想听听你和斯内普出去喝一杯那段”，金妮大笑着说，“罗恩告诉我，这些天你们简直成了死党。”

赫敏递给她一个酒杯，挨着罗恩坐在沙发上，他用胳膊搂着她的肩膀，“我老婆，驯服了最野的野兽。”

赫敏努力不要脸红，她完全没有理由如此。“才没有。我们在课后见面，一起讨论正在做的项目——试图把保存咒应用在魔药原料上。”

“这难道不是你们听过的最赫敏的事情？”罗恩说。

“尽管如此，我还是不能相信你居然能跟他喝一杯”，哈利说，惆怅地笑了。“要是你能重回我们在学校的时光，告诉自己有一天会和那个男人一起喝酒……”赫敏投过来一个眼神，哈利冲着她摆了摆手指。“我不是说他没有站在我们这边——只是说那时候他肯定不会辅导我们做魔药作业。”

她哼了一声。“他没有辅导我做魔药作业，哈利。我们在合作做一个实验，而且和他相处非常愉快。”大多数时候的确如此，赫敏暗自微笑。就在上周，他惟妙惟肖地模仿了博塔日教授，让她笑出了眼泪。

当她的注意力重新回到对话上时，哈利正在推想孩子们在魔药方面的表现如何。

“莉莉和阿尔应该摸到了窍门”，哈利说，“但詹姆随我。他对熬制魔药一窍不通。”

“他才不是随你”，金妮说，“你，至少，努力过。詹姆对魁地奇太着迷了，根本不会考虑功课。”

“我不知道，金妮”，罗恩说。“我们都沉迷于魁地奇，但功课都还说得过去，我想我们只是不擅长魔药。”他大笑，“还记得纳威的缩身药水爆炸那次吗？我差点就做了同样的操作——要不是爆炸阻止我加入蝾螈粉，我也会那样做的。”

金妮怒视着自己的哥哥。“你们说得过去，那是因为你们有赫敏指点。我可不认为吉纳维芙·费纳伦在帮助詹姆的功课。”

“哦，别提可怜的吉纳维芙了”，罗恩说，靠过去推了妹妹一把，差点让她的酒洒出来。“她整个夏天都怕极了你。他们才四年级，我觉得你不用太小题大做。”

“不用？所以你对于詹姆说西蒙·布洛克勒斯特在格莱芬多塔楼转来转去，等着露丝出现这事很满意咯？”

罗恩的脸微微红了，但回应妹妹时还是保持声调平稳。赫敏充满爱意又好笑地看着这两个人斗嘴。她看向哈利，想交换一个只有在兄妹的配偶之间才懂的眼神，却发现他和另外两个人一样沉浸在假模假式的争论里。她的愉悦感瞬间掺杂了另一种奇怪的感觉——她感到和其他人步调不一，就像透过一层薄薄的玻璃在观看他们一样。

实际上，她知道西蒙·布洛克勒斯特的事。之所以没有告诉罗纳德，嗯，是因为这次她想要放过露丝，不必面对一个面色微红、指节发白的父亲。得到关注……是挺不错的——感到与众不同，引人注目，这令人振奋。赫敏知道自己在霍格沃茨时就对此充满渴望，尽管很少得到它。好吧，她在内心修正：她当然经常作为哈利·波特最好的朋友而引人注目，但肖像门洞外面并没有追求者在等待；不过，她也没有在艳羡女儿青春期的初次悸动。欲望。力量。不管这是什么。

“不好意思，我要离开一下”，她喃喃道，起身去检查自己的魔药。其他人还在继续斗嘴，赫敏离开房间时回头看了一眼：哈利和金妮一起蜷缩在壁炉前的毯子上，罗恩伸展在沙发上，这是她心里最亲爱的人。有那么一瞬间，她感到困惑，为什么自己会突然对这个封闭空间感到恐惧，被临时实验室的安静和孤独不由自主地吸过去。

也许她只是想念孩子们，今晚关于他们和他们的“光辉战绩”的谈话让她内心的惆怅隐隐作痛。她敷衍了事地检查了一下自己和斯内普在做的迷惑剂。药剂一切正常；实际上并不需要检查，它在几天内就会成熟，之后他们会见面交流笔记。她只是需要一点时间，没错，只需要一点时间让自己恢复状态。

她从实验桌上拿起一根羽毛笔，打开一卷羊皮纸，感到最为奇特的渴望，想要交流，想要同生活的震颤和张力建立连结。尽管，在刚刚离开的房间里，生活看上去正在开展。她莫名地想给斯内普写信，这简直不可理喻，她甚至不知道该把信寄到哪里。而且，她究竟能写点什么呢？亲爱的西弗勒斯，我相信你猜到了，我已经完成了魔药。一切正常。诚挚的，赫敏？

也许是酒精上头了。

她再次拿起羽毛笔。

亲爱的雨果，

金妮阿姨和哈利叔叔今晚来做客，我们在谈论你们。我希望你感到耳朵发热 。

听说了你在神奇生物保护课上和嗅嗅的愉快体验，我非常兴奋。听起来很有趣，我很高兴你和你的嗅嗅赢了比赛。它们是多么可爱的生物，不是吗？既粘人，又具有破坏性，很像我们亲爱的福。它上个星期咬掉了你的一双拖鞋，我认为它想你了。

我的课也进展顺利。想想我们在同一时间一起上学，这很有趣，不是吗？我在努力发明用于魔药熬制的新咒语，我在霍格沃茨时的老师正在帮我一起做事。也许你长大后某天会和隆巴顿教授甚至海格教授一起工作（尽管他那时会超级老了！）

我希望你有和海格教授一起喝茶。别忘了我告诉过你，在吃他给你的任何东西前，都要先施柔软咒。要是格兰杰外婆不得不修复你全部的牙齿，她会生气的——你知道她不会让我帮忙！

我爱你，雨果，很高兴你如此享受你的功课。

爱你的，

妈妈

赫敏将信放在一边，仍然感到心情有点低落。不过现在，她可以起身回到客厅，坐在她爱的人们当中，触及……触及幸福了。

“一切都还好吧，我的魔药大师？”罗恩说，猛地挪到一边给她在沙发上让出位置。

她露出一丝惆怅的笑容，“差不多吧。”


	4. 第四章

赫敏把饮料放在桌上，倒进酒吧的椅子里，边向后靠边看着斯内普以更加优雅从容的节奏坐下。他伸出一双长腿，脚踝交叠起来，从冒着烟雾的酒杯里啜了一口火焰威士忌，闭上眼睛，仿佛往椅子的更深处陷进去。

“感觉好些了？”赫敏有些好笑地问。

斯内普过了一会儿才开口。在这期间，她放任自己继续看着他，打量着这个男人：她已不再将他当作老师，或是付出一切使他们取得战争胜利的间谍。这个即使在休憩时都充满怒气（尽管这是一种心满意足的怒气，如果这种东西确实存在的话）的男人，正是西弗勒斯，她的魔药伙伴。她模糊地意识到，比起其他的朋友，她对他外貌的欣赏似乎要多那么一点，似乎更能觉察到坐在他旁边椅子上所见的画面。但这很正常，不是吗？这些迷途的感觉，令人焦灼的悸动，不合时宜的吸引——它们只是人性而已，她并不打算就此做些什么。这只是日常生活的消遣，是对整个体系的轻微撞击，让一切都富有趣味。

“好多了”，斯内普说，“那个人是个威胁。我只能谢天谢地他没有在教孩子们。”

“不，把他交给咆哮着的完美主义间谍才更好呢”，她说。

“呵”，他哼了一声，但黑色双眼里闪耀出的光芒让她愉悦。粗鲁无礼似乎不但不会引发他的怒气，反而会加强他们的交情，赫敏尽可能频繁地使用这项权利。

他又抿了一口火焰威士忌，随后坚决地将它放在桌上。

“所以”，他说，“今晚你拉我出来，又要讨论什么稀奇古怪的新理论？”

“我完成了对成品迷惑剂的实验”，她说。“我们的三个实验样品存在显著的分子差别。我算了一些方程——在这儿，等我找给你看。”她在包里翻找，掏出一叠羊皮纸，挪到椅子边上好让他们能一起看。“你可以看到，要是改变反应速率，就会使独活草和喷嚏草的燃烧特性键合，这应该会制出更强效的魔药。接下来，尝试在非保藏原料上增加额外热度，应该会很有意思。

斯内普指着一串红色的符号。“但是更强效的药剂缺乏原有药剂的整体平衡——嚏根草在这里主导，这就会导致——”

“唔。没错，可能会导致瘫痪或健忘。”

“再向我保证一次，你不会用自己做实验。”

“一个魔杖誓约能否让你放心呢？”她问。

他怒了，这次是真心的。“没有这个必要”，他说。

她叹了口气，“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，我的话太欠考虑了。我保证自己不会喝下药剂。”

“如果不是觉得你太过诚实，不会撒谎，我会觉得这是在避重就轻”，他挑起一根眉毛说道。

“我庄严宣誓绝不会在自己身上试验魔药”，她回道。

“很好”，斯内普边说边把羊皮纸还回去。“我给你找到了更多的文章，我想你会对波廷格实验感兴趣。”他从袍子的内兜里拿出一些纸张，用魔杖将它们恢复到原有大小。赫敏拿起这些期刊，把自己的羊皮纸夹在里面。

“谢谢，我期待着下周讨论它们”，她说道，安顿下来准备从容地享用饮品。她已经明白，这才是他们课后会面的真正开始。

“啊，还要占用我更多时间。”

“这当然意味着，你很忙咯。”

“自然”，他说，似乎拒绝透露更多，但赫敏坚持着。

“到此为止，西弗勒斯。你知道我的一切，但对你不上课的时候在做什么，我一无所知。”

“我很难宣称知道你的一切。”

“避重就轻”，她机智地说。

“陈述事实而已。我知道你为魔法部工作，是威森加摩的首席。”他夸张地颤抖了一下。“我知道你喜欢那款糟糕的精灵酿造酒，酒吧薄脆，还有我的魔药期刊。我知道你和韦斯莱结婚了，霍格沃茨又多了两个红头发的小鬼——很可能在格莱芬多——大肆破坏秩序和礼节。”

赫敏对他的清单露出微笑，最终开口道，“嗯，你这么说露丝可能是对的。她格莱芬多到骨子里，对自己过于自信。就算她还没展现出对破坏规则的喜好，我也很难想象她会去鄙夷这么做的人。”

斯内普点了一下头，好像在接受他应得的认可。

“不过，雨果……更安静，更学术。总是埋头看书。”

“毫无家族相似性，我肯定。”

“你会以为……但没有，他甚至比我当时还安静。不那么专横，也不那么……确信……自己有特别的天赋。”

“嗯，他只要和两个总需要指导的傻瓜联手就行”，斯内普说道，“我相信这会极大地增强他的自信。”

现在轮到赫敏阴沉地看着他。

他抬起一只手去安抚她。“你刚说到，你的儿子……”

“雨果。不要改变话题。”

“我没意识到还有一个可供改变的话题”，斯内普圆滑地说。“雨果也在格莱芬多？”

“他在，这的确有点令人震惊。”

“你偷偷希望是拉文克劳——或者让我猜猜，斯莱特林？”

“我知道你觉得这是在开玩笑，但如果是斯莱特林，我会很满意的。我想，我会骄傲于自己有足够的狡猾，能培养一个斯莱特林，也会对这反映出来的事实感到高兴[1]。”

“你的丈夫也会为有个在斯莱特林的儿子感到同样激动，我想？”斯内普挑起一边的眉毛说。

提到罗恩让赫敏感到一阵奇特的不适感。她知道斯内普是对的，罗恩会为有个在斯莱特林的孩子倍感纠结。但她突然就不想说话了。这并不是因为她想要解释韦斯莱的家族传统，以及他们源自霍格沃茨时光的残留怨愤。实际上她只是期望——出于某些她无法解释的原因——罗恩不要出现在对话中。她不耐烦地挥了一下手。

“好吧，反正这也无关紧要，雨果已经在格莱芬多了。而且你还没有告诉我这些年你在干什么。”

斯内普投给她一个意味深长、难以解读的眼神。“我就在这儿。”

“这儿？”她说。

“这儿”，他更加尖锐地重复道。“就在英国——在曼彻斯特，要是你非要知道的话。我在对角巷购物。我为霍格沃茨，圣芒戈，还有你的宝贝魔法部工作，别的就先不提了。我没有去任何其他地方。没有任何需要解开的谜团，没有秘密。”他把交叉的双腿打开往前坐，好像打算拔腿而逃。

赫敏迅速地开口，害怕要是不阻止他离开，就会永远失去机会。

“但为什么我从没见过你？我从没读到过你的消息——”

“我们并不像黄金三人组一样渴望媒体曝光”，斯内普嘲讽地说。

赫敏忽视了这句话里的刺。这是为了转移注意力，而她不会上钩的。

“西弗勒斯”，她说，“截止上课第一天，我几乎已经二十年没见过你了。”

“你为什么应该见过我呢？”他突然发问。“英国有上百个你很可能过去二十年从未见过、从不知晓的巫师！我过着正常的生活。我按公司的订单制作魔药，用挣的钱付房租。我住在自己的房子里，自己做饭。我的生活完全属于我自己，这就是我喜欢的方式。”

斯内普不再显得马上要从椅子里一跃而起，但他的姿态蕴含了一种奇特的紧张感，好像在准备一场战斗。她知道必须要小心翼翼地前进了。

“除了被拉出来和难以忍受的格莱芬多讨论魔药”，她刻意轻快地说。

“除了这个时候。”斯内普哼了一声表示承认，他的肩膀放下了一些刚才的紧张感。

“我很为你高兴”，赫敏说，“你享有了个人生活，我没想过还可以这样。而且，虽然不乐意承认这点，但我也很惊讶你轻易就找到了熬制魔药的工作。我很高兴，但也感到惊讶。”

“我发现”，斯内普僵硬地说，“人们通常都会忽略我的过往里更加……不光彩……的部分，只要我让自己有用。”

赫敏陷入一阵沉默。她吸着饮料，让身后令人安心的火焰声平息心绪。她知道，尽管这句话很悲伤，但斯内普并不是在索要怜悯。恰恰相反，他说这话是为了刺痛她，她怀疑他想要引她反驳他。但她不能这样做，因为很明显，他说的是事实。

“你为什么决定上这门课？”她终于开口问道。

他给她一个熟悉的锐利眼神，陷入长时间的沉默，久到她不确定他是否会给出回答。她不打算再问一遍了——至少今晚是如此。

“因为我在努力完成一些圣芒戈的大笔订单。如你所知，我一直在跟进最新的魔药研究，也认识到一些咒语技巧在许多魔药的大规模熬制中越来越流行。我只擅长防御类咒语，所以我知道自己会从直接的指导中受益。”

“啊”，她说，多少仍然等着他回答那个没有问出的问题。斯内普很有可能这些年都在她鼻子底下生活着，但他的生活显然极为私密。为什么会突然让自己在大众面前反复露面呢？

“这类课堂的听众一般都是大学的学生，赫敏”，他说。“他们既不知道、也不关心我们是谁，或者我们在战争中做了什么。我没有想过会遇到任何认识的人。”

她点点头。坐在一间满是人的房间里，不仅没有人盯着她看，而且大家对她的行为或观点都毫无兴趣，这确实很奇怪。《预言家日报》纠缠她太长时间，以至于她已经忘记在毫不留情的注视之外的生活是什么样了。坐在那儿时，她意识到自己享受这种生活。

“我相信今晚的揭秘已经足够了”，斯内普站起身来。“下周见”，他说完便突然幻影移形，留下她去结账。

至少，还会有下周。

***

赫敏走上通向卧室的楼梯。罗恩肯定已经睡着了；现在已经过了十一点，他几乎总是在十点半之前就会睡过去，不管是在床上，还是在沙发上挨着收音机睡得不省人事。

她在黑暗里脱掉袍子，钻到床上。

“蜜恩？”罗恩咕哝着。

“抱歉弄醒了你。今晚的头脑风暴讨论比我计划的时间更长”，她悄声说。

罗恩带着困意拍了拍她的手臂，翻过身来，带着鼻音对枕头说了句话，听起来像是“希望你度过了愉快的时光。”没过多久，他熟悉的鼾声就为她的思绪打起了节拍。

赫敏从来都不能靠阅读入睡。阅读使她兴奋，让她的头脑焦躁不安、浮想联翩，而不是哄她休憩。多年来，她一直通过自己的睡前习惯——回顾一天发生的事情，列出第二天的待办事项——来平息思绪。但今晚，她不可抑制地反复回想和斯内普的谈话，想着他告诉她（或没有告诉她）的东西。

她从未在他们共享的巫师世界中见过他，而他一直维持着自己的生活和日常工作。不知为何，她对这点感到十分羞愧。可能是因为这意味着她没有注意过他。一旦扮演完战争中的角色，他就不知怎地不再得到注意了。她想到他说的关于他自己“有用”的话，不禁心里一颤。

然而，如果坚持追问的话，她确定他会承认自己并不想被注意到，并刻意在穿着和日常生活方面保持谨慎和低调。

她并非没有尝试过。不管斯内普怎么想，赫敏从来都没有寻求聚光灯的关注。她从未希望在生活中承受落在自己——或孩子们——身上的媒体宣判。她想着，某种程度上，过去二十年发生的所有事情都是为了应对这种声名。罗恩和赫敏、哈利和金妮都年纪轻轻就结婚了，两对夫妇都逃到奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村，在宁静的乡村安享家庭生活。哦，这并不是说媒体促成了他们的婚姻——有谁能够经历他们所经历的一切，而不感到彼此之间享有一些其他人永远不能理解或干预的事情呢？——但他们都知道，将一个局外人带入这个属于他们的世界是不公平、甚至不可能的。她这样想着。

哈利是否能设想陌生人不只是将他当作 “救世之星”？除了在罗纳德那里，她是否还能拥有与“赫敏·格兰杰，哈利波特的聪慧搭档”不同的身份？就算有人成功地越过了这道障碍——在亲身体验之前，没有人可以真的明白媒体毫不留情的检视是怎么回事。记者的羽毛笔没有下限，任何同三人组成员发生关联的人都会发现他们的家庭密事——情史，不当使用魔法，哑炮，世仇——被挂在《预言家日报》的首页，并配以丑陋的照片和恶毒的评论。

罗恩突然发出一声响亮的鼾声，赫敏在黑暗里狠狠瞪了他一眼。

她再次梳理自己的思绪，它们又飘回到了斯内普身上。她并不责怪他避开了这些麻烦。梅林在上，要是她也能这样，她就会这样做的。然而，他们四个人似乎没有任何喘息之机，媒体永远不会移开盯在他们身上的刺探目光。也正因此，他们计划好在同一时间生育（这样孩子们至少可以互相支持），在远离伦敦的地方安享家庭生活，而知名度好歹能促进职业生涯的发展。

该死，她从未享受过不被注目、隐没在人群中的奢侈。可能这就是她如此恼火的原因：斯内普可能以为她应该找个办法隐姓埋名，把这些抛在脑后，就好像他做出了比她更为高尚的选择一样。她全部的少年时期都献给了巫师世界，为它冒着生命危险并做出了巨大牺牲。开始稍微关心这个世界的命运，看到能尝试改变它的契机，这有什么错吗？她为什么就不能像正常人一样光明正大地生活呢？

一种奇怪的刺痛感席卷了她的胸腔并深入到腹部。她描绘着斯内普的形象：他随意地坐在破釜酒吧的炉火边，苍白、细长的手指轻晃着一杯饮料。这就是一个出现在公共场合、和朋友喝一杯的正常人的形象。

他不只是走进了并不期望遇到任何熟人的课堂。他还……寻求她的陪伴。他陪她来到了一家酒吧。

她微微地笑了，翻身趴在床上。啊哈，她开心地想着，不能再挑明更多了，哪怕在自己私密的头脑里。突然间，她感到自己真的是很累了。

***  
之后的一周，赫敏在工作中忙得团团转，几乎没时间去想斯内普和她那奇妙的深夜领悟。

“韦斯莱夫人”，一个倦怠的声音响起。赫敏惊跳起来，把墨水洒在了正在书写的羊皮纸上。虽然她发明出能让秘书从隔壁房间直接对着耳朵说话的咒语，她还是每次都会被惊到。

“是的，安吉拉”，她边说边看了看表。已经快六点了，过去四个小时她一直纠缠于关于妖精权利的新立法。在这之前，她审查了威森加摩对捉弄麻瓜案给出的几个判决。再往前，她和哈利会面讨论傲罗对遗忘咒的使用（在他的办公室里）。她感到十分疲惫，头发上还沾着墨水，待会儿能和斯内普一起喝一杯成了她最盼望的事情。

“妖精联络处的泰德·蒂斯特威特打来电话，今晚兽类与类人分部（Beasts and Beings）要召开紧急会议，他希望你能出席。”

赫敏迅速地思考着。她过去几个月都在尝试接洽妖精联络处和兽类与类人分部。新的立法将在两周内提交给威森加摩，没有这些部门的支持，她想着，这就没有任何意义。她不得不去。虽然——

“告诉他我会出席的，安吉拉”，她叹了口气。

“好的，韦斯莱夫人。”

该死。该死该死该死。她讨厌缺课——今天无疑是博塔日教授终于会讲点干货的一天。但除此之外，她还为没法告知斯内普发生了什么而烦恼。即使那天晚上他已经向她有所吐露，她仍然对这个男人所知甚少。他、究竟、住在、曼彻斯特哪里？她不太可能派一只猫头鹰找遍全城。但是，就这样缺席会显得难以言表地失礼，尤其是他们一直在课后有约。当然，不是约会——而是见面。然而，要是他没有出现在课堂，她肯定会感到心烦意乱。万一今天课上开始他需要的咒语训练呢？还有更糟糕的——万一他以为她是因为那天晚上他的某些话才缺席呢？

她使劲摇了摇头。梅林在上，赫敏。她对自己说。冷静一点。这很不幸，可是她的职责是参加会议，而不是和自己的前教授在课堂和酒吧里撒欢。她只要下周解释一下就行，他也只能表示理解了。很可能他还会为一次暂停感到高兴。

尽管如此，在离开办公室前往兽类和类人分部的路上，赫敏还是无法摆脱有些狂躁的心情。

在进电梯之前，她短暂地停步，又施了一个耳语咒。“安吉拉，麻烦你飞路去见韦斯莱先生，告诉他我去哪儿了。”

她一定是疯了。这是唯一的解释。

***

她没有得到斯内普的任何消息。那天晚上，她多少有些期待回家收到对爽约者的严厉谴责，但什么都没有，而毫无联络比一封吼叫信更让她心神不宁。

尽管如此，赫敏还是试图放下心中残留的不安之情。要是他并不在意，她为什么要在意呢？她实在是太小题大做了。真的，她不知道自己最近是怎么了。妖精立法草案要在两天内交给兽类和类人分部的负责人以及妖精联络处，她着实没有时间考虑这些不足挂齿的小插曲。

“韦斯莱夫人？”

赫敏发誓那个该死的咒语会让她短命。“是的，安吉拉？”

“您有一位访客。某个斯内普先生。他没有预约。”安吉拉的语调无疑让赫敏知道她对不速之客所持的想法。

天啊，她想着。她有些为斯内普从安吉拉那里得到的接待感到抱歉，也为斯内普为说服安吉拉通报来访会做的事情感到不安。她心不在焉地抓了抓头发，又几乎在同一个动作里想要让头发变得服帖。

“请让他进来吧。”她说。

“很好”，安吉拉冷冰冰地回道。

斯内普走进她的办公室，使劲关上了门。赫敏全身感到一阵紧张的颤栗，想到他是来这里责备她的，又想到这是毕业后第一次和西弗勒斯·斯内普独处一室。

“我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，”她开口道。“我从没想着缺席课程——或是我们的见面。这边简直让人焦头烂额，有一个兽类和类人分部的紧急会议，我想不到任何能联系上你的办法。如果不是出于必须，我不会错过这些的，但这个项目的时限很短，而且——”

斯内普带着轻微的嘲笑看着她，好像打算让她滔滔不绝地说下去。她马上闭起了嘴。

他拿出一卷羊皮纸，她犹豫了一瞬间，随后接了过来。

“笔记，格兰杰”，他生硬又好笑地说。想必是看到她脸上明明白白的困惑，他补充道，“课程笔记。你缺的那节。”

她露出了笑容，仿佛她世界里的一切都精细地复位了。她再次成为了格兰杰，斯内普给她带来了笔记。

“谢谢！”她说道，把羊皮纸塞进了包里。“你简直考虑太周到了，我期待着阅读它们。”意识到自己又开始毫无意义的絮叨，她对着工作文件做了个手势，补充道，“我相信它们会比这堆东西更有趣味。”

他在两脚之间交换着重心，赫敏意识到他和她一样，都不知道接下来该做什么。她站起身，但这只让一切变得更加尴尬。现在他们面对面地站着，仅仅被她桌子上小山一样的羊皮纸分隔开。尽管如此，她也不知道怎样坐回去能不让他觉得她在赶人。

“呃，上节课有意思吗？”

“并不超过往常。博塔日提供的可怜内容都在笔记里了。”

当然。在笔记里。尴尬的沉默继续延伸，但他们都没有结束并离开。

“我是否能期望下周三见到你”，斯内普终于开口问道，“还是说需要修改我们会面的时间？”

听上去好像事情就要结束了，这既缓解了紧张，又不知怎的加剧了紧张。

“我当然打算去”，赫敏说，“但为了避免类似的事情再次发生，也许你能提供一个能联系到你的方法？”

“也在笔记里”，斯内普说完，露出一个紧绷的笑容，转身离开了她的办公室。


	5. 第五章

她打量着他，壁炉的火光映照着他的头发，他的酒杯里晃动着琥珀色的液体。他伸出修长的双腿——它们竟然包裹在蓝色牛仔裤里，脚踝交叠。

“你的住处什么样？”她问。

他不耐烦地哼了一声。“只能问二十一个问题，你居然浪费一个问我的住处什么样？”

她耸耸肩，并不感到多么尴尬，回应道，“我很好奇。”

“老旧，华丽，全部用黑天鹅绒装饰。当然，我的栖身棺椁[1]内部除外”，他说，“那儿是血红色的。”

她翻了翻眼睛。“说真的，西弗勒斯”，她说道，“这只是一个问题。而且我受荣誉誓言约束，会回答你的全部二十一个问题。

这是个孩子气的游戏，千真万确，“二十一问”应该和荣誉誓言配套进行。不过，鉴于西弗勒斯和赫敏这一阵都不怎么认真对待誓言，他们跳过了咒语宣誓环节，只是互相提问。

赫敏并不能准确地说出从何时起，他们花在“二十一问”上的时间超过了讨论魔药理论的时间。不过，今晚他们彻底省去了魔药内容，饮料一端上来，就直接进入了游戏环节。

“是一幢排屋，”斯内普边说边看向她的左肩，她发现他每当感到格外脆弱时，就会习惯性地这样做。“棕色砖房，毫无特色。麻瓜建筑”，他说，“但我在多年居住中添加了一些巫师元素——暗门、扩展咒之类的。它原先是我父母的房子。”

她点点头，尝试去想象它。就她提的问题而言，这显然是一个充分的答案，但她渴望了解的远远不止这些。他有接入飞路网吗？他的卧室什么颜色？她想着，诚实地说，她是想一窥这个男人私下的生活，摆脱那些前任学生、战斗者、历史学家和魔法律师扰人的期待和猜测。然而，他似乎很讨厌谈论家居生活的细节，她也不打算浪费更多的问题尝试让他开口。

“该你了”，她问道，抿了一口酒以准备应对。

斯内普挑起了眉毛，似乎对她如此轻易就放过他的住处感到惊讶。“为什么去魔法部？”他问，脸上浮现出一丝嘲笑。

“魔法兄弟喷泉”，她很快答道。

“喷泉……?”

“我第一次看到它是五年级——别翻你的眼睛——那时S.P.E.W已经过去好久了，就是在神秘事务司战役之前。”她停下来，回想着很久之前自己对那尊雕塑的印象。

“听着人们给这些……我们经历过的事件冠名，你是否会感到陌生？对我来说，那永远都是我们痛失小天狼星的一晚。对其他人，那是‘神秘事务司战役’。”她的手指来回揉搓着剑兰的茎。

“在回答我的问题之前，你没有权利提问”，斯内普说，他的表情深不可测。“而且我相信你之前已经指出，在一个能用是或否回答的问题上浪费额度是多么愚蠢。”

“我想，那并不真的是一个问题”，她有些尖锐地说。“只是胡思乱想不小心说出来了。不管怎么说，喷泉。我不知道是否是因为那个晚上看到它，才会有如此深刻的印象——所有的恐惧、痛苦和格兰芬多的正义之怒——但它看起来……西弗勒斯，它在我眼里很不对劲。”

“魔法兄弟喷泉在你眼里不对劲？”他不可置信地问。

“不，不是这样，不是你想的那样。不对劲的是，魔法部居然敢把它放在那里，敢向世界展示这一理念，而这个世界与它所代表的东西没有一丝关系。那个时候我就知道，我一生的志业将是使巫师法律能真正符合喷泉的描述。”她停下来，他等着，似乎知道她会说下去。“当然，我不是说魔法生物脸上无动于衷的表情，”她说，“只是‘兄弟’这个理念。互相平等。”

“还算顺利？”

”别讨人嫌。都说了是一生的志业，我甚至还没到中年呢。”

某种东西掠过了斯内普的脸庞——它几乎不可见，又很快消失了。

“你现在多大？”他问。

“还没轮到你提问”，她回答。

“哟呵。”

她咧嘴一笑。随后该她提问了，这个时刻总会让她不知所措。她想知道的太多，很难用问题完整表达。而且，随着游戏进展，他们之间也有许多策略性的周旋——互相交换着私人问题和非私人问题，以及在更寻常的问题被问过后才能触及的尖锐和痛切的问题。

嗯，她想着回敬同样的问题会很公平。“为什么选魔药？”

“为什么不？”

“这不是一个回答。”

他缓缓啜了一口饮料，看向天花板。“难道你是在说你忘记了我去霍格沃茨教书的原因？”

“我不是在问霍格沃茨，我在问现在。”

他叹了口气，“因为我擅长魔药。”

“所以，是因为它很容易咯？”就算这个答案让她感到些微的失望，她也很快打消了这一想法。这个男人并非不配在生活中享有一些容易的事情。

斯内普双唇发出了一声爆破音。“要是魔药很容易，我们为什么还要报一门课程？难道我们不该早就知道需要知道的一切了吗？不，魔药制作并不容易，赫敏。如果它很容易，那我早就会失去兴趣了。”

“但你刚说……”

“我说我从事制药是因为擅长此艺。我对此并无强烈的热情，也不是在某个至关重要的时刻决定终身投身魔药事业。这只是我擅长的事情。在我看来，绝大多数人会喜欢他们擅长的事情。”

“是吗？”她问。她感觉这个说法有一些漏洞，但在酒精和他迫人气势的双重夹击下，她没办法弄清楚。

“确确实实”，他说。“这也是为什么我花费大量时间训斥倒霉的学生们。我也十分长于此事。”

她笑了，任他结束这一话题。“我对此无法反驳。”

“你不同意？”他问。“你肯定也从擅长之事中获得乐趣。”

突然间，漏洞明晰起来。“你是一个出色的间谍”，她说，“但我不相信你从中获得了许多乐趣。”

他的面容紧绷起来，“这话不合时宜。”

“确实”，她说。“但它也是实话。我对头脑发热的年轻男孩有一套，但这不意味着我享受此事。”

“哦，但你确实很享受”，他边说边倾身向前，看起来十分具有掠夺性。

“什么？”

“你直到今天都很享受这个。你和其中一位结了婚。”

赫敏给他一个深长而镇定的眼神，“也许我们该回到游戏了。”

“也许我们的游戏结束了。”

她毫无必要地使劲将杯子放在桌上，一些酒洒在了木头表面。“哦，梅林在上”，她说，“我们有一点分歧，西弗勒斯。我们甚至可以故意恶语相向——而我将会首先说抱歉。我确实很抱歉。我举了一个不恰当的例子，今后会考虑更周到的。现在问我一个该死的问题。”

在这段短短的讲话里，赫敏的血液似乎全部涌到了脸上——她能感到血液在耳朵尖上搏动——而在等待他的回答时，她的心疯狂地跳着。

斯内普打开双脚，又重新扣起脚踝，“你最让我喜欢的地方之一就是，有些时候你会忘记‘考虑周到’”，他静静地说。“要是你突然对我精明狡猾起来，我会十分失望。”

她点点头，平静下来，感到如释重负，还有些其他什么。她的心跳再次回到正常的速率。

“当然，这意味着，我有权说一切我他妈想说的东西。”他嘴角上翘，露出一丝坏笑，双眼直视着她，好像在等待她表示震惊或抗议，但她不动声色。

“你喜欢什么，赫敏？”他问。

这个问题让她惊讶。你，她突如其来又自然而然地想到。

“我喜欢很多东西”，她说，“我可以说冰淇淋，这也能回答你的问题。你的措辞应当更仔细些。”这些话似乎机械地从她口中说出，争取更多的时间，掩盖着那个不忠的想法。

“有道理”，他说。“假设你从没见过魔法兄弟喷泉。见鬼，假设你五年级时没有发生‘神秘事务司战役’，那你的一生会怎么度过呢？”

“如果没有伏地魔？”她问。

“我想说，‘如果你有选择的话’，但这两种说法可能结果差不多。”

她花时间想了想他的说法。也许他们说的是一回事。显然，她看到这对他而言是一回事。

“我不知道”，她简短而诚实地回答。

“除了无望的抗争，你肯定还有一些喜欢的东西。”

她斜瞥了他一眼。“本着政客精神，我就忽略这句话了。我喜欢许多东西；要是抛下谦逊的话，我也擅长许多事情。但我想，一向以来，我都对不容易做的事情感兴趣。我喜欢算术占卜——繁复的方程让我感到大脑正在竭尽全力地燃烧。还有魔药——各种原料以看似任性的方式发生反应，很难用直觉判断。费力本身就是它们价值的一部分。”

”我想，这也是为什么你‘如此努力’地学习飞天扫帚。”

“哦，拜托。我想每个人都可以有一些自己就是不喜欢的事情。”

“我能想到一些不喜欢的事情，但我不会试图说服任何人，最难的事情就是最有趣的。”

“也许不一定总是最有趣……但终究会是最有价值的。我知道你明白我在说什么，西弗勒斯。你只是想挑战我(being difficult)[2]。”

“啊，但你喜欢困难的事情(difficult things)，不是吗？”

她半是喜悦、半是气恼地摇着头，“我说的是困难，不是不可能。”

***

在这些小小的出游后回家，有时会让人感到不适应，仿佛她在那段时间内成了另一个人，而回到家里就好像不得不把真实的自我塞进一件不合身的袍子。她知道这种感觉并不合理，她爱她的家，她爱她的生活。想象如果有一个不同的童年会发生什么，这真的没多大意义。她的童年是恒定的常量，从中发展出来的生活就是她自己的生活。

她轻手轻脚地打开了前门，以免万一罗恩又在纸堆中睡着了——说真的，她应该对他的工作更关心一些。她晚上可以帮他判一些分数，他没有必要起早贪黑地工作——但他显然也没有这样做。他应该已经上床了，她想着，这同样糟糕。她不应该晚上出去寻欢作乐，留他孤零零一个人，不得不在没有她的情况下独自上床。梅林在上，倒不是说一个成年人不该拥有独自度过夜晚的能力。他拒绝学习烹饪，在她不在的时候坚持外卖，这可不是她的错。而且，他过去十年只是花时间辅导两个孩子而已。也许偶尔承担一下全额工作量对他是件好事，她可是从他们十一岁起就这么做了。

她走进卧室，发现他在睡觉，脸上挂着她即使在黑暗中也知晓的平静放松的神情。她轻手轻脚地脱下衣服，为了不吵醒他，没有像往常一样去浴室清洗，而是给自己施了一个清洁咒。

“蜜恩”，她钻进被子时他说道，“唔，你又晚回来了。”

“对不起”，她悄声说，“下次我会记得用时间提醒咒（Tempus Charm）的。”

“没事”，他说，“过来。”他滚向她那边，一只手臂环住她的腰，用鼻子蹭着她的右肩。

她僵在那里。

他更紧地环抱着她，“外面很冷？你全身都很僵硬。”

“外面很冷，没错，已经快十二月了。”给自己点时间，她想着，这不意味着什么，过一分钟你就会好起来。

“那么，让我们来暖一暖你吧”，他对着她耳语，他简单而男孩子式的好色就和他睡着的脸一样熟悉。她闭上了眼睛。

他的手摸索着她上半身，停在了她的左胸上。她的皮肤似乎在他的触摸下开始畏缩。她紧紧夹住了双腿——自己究竟是怎么了？

“罗恩”，她说，语气比预想的更加尖锐。

“嗯？”他回道，挤压着她的乳头。她唯一能做的就是忍着不把他的手打掉。这是我，这是我的，别碰！

“我们……今晚可以不做这个吗？我不是很想。”

“和斯内普老家伙喝太多了？”他半是好笑半是责备地说。他的手从她的乳房移开，但仍然摸索着她的胃部。她想要翻过身来，把所有他想要的部位都压在床垫上，简简单单地掌握自主权，哪怕只是一小会儿。

“没有，只是……好吧，可能有一点，但更多是因为我今天用脑过度，太累了。”

“用脑过度”，他咕哝着，看似心满意足地再度坠入梦乡。“这才是我的女孩。”

她于是感激于他简单的品味，食物、睡眠和性，这个被拒绝了，那个也能满足他。他是个好人，她知道，一个好父亲，还是一个好丈夫。然而，当他的呼吸变得缓慢而均匀时，她确实转过身去，挪开了罗恩的手臂，把脸埋进了枕头。这很可怕，但在困惑和不安中，她想像着坚实光滑的枕头是斯内普的胸膛，她的脸颊贴着他冰凉赤裸的肌肤。

***

第二天清晨，阳光流泻进厨房的窗户，照在陈旧的木地板上。晨光是如此明亮洁净，刺痛了她的心。她怎么能对这样的生活产生怀疑，这张边缘磨损的旧桌子承载过那么多次家庭早餐，那么多的庆祝活动？这是家，她为此感到感激。

她一定是喝醉了，她判定，酒精有时候会让她变得感伤而疏离。她和西弗勒斯的对话基调沉重，还提及了伏地魔时代，这都促使她的心境变得古怪。唯一的安慰（除了宿醉解酒方之外），她想着，是她没有说出或做出任何不可逆转的事情。她的思绪又飘回到那个简单的词——你。感谢梅林，她没有大声说出来。

随后，还有，博塔日教授毫无用处的课程就快结束了，在学期结束前还有两次课。她确定自己对西弗勒斯突如其来的……依恋，与他很快就会从她的生活中消失紧密相关。她很难想象一旦课程结束，他还会愿意继续他们的交情——倒不是说他们小小的会面本身完全基于魔药，但赫敏设想斯内普肯定把她当作生活中一个过客（她对他也这么想），如果不是不受欢迎，至少也是出乎意料，并且无法久留。

所以，没错，她想这些奇怪的感觉只是因为这段友谊即将逝去。她总是难以放手让事物逝去，这可能和她的父母有关。

赫敏想好了这些，开始准备一顿通常特意做给孩子们的丰盛早餐。如果说鸡蛋和培根里包藏着对前一晚的歉意，她是不会亲口将它说出来的。

今天应该很适合坐下来给孩子们好好写信，她想着。他们最近互相写了一些短信，但赫敏已经拖了很久没回复露丝描述圣诞舞会（圣诞舞会——才三年级！这姑娘确实更像金妮）衣着的那封信了，而雨果最近也不怎么谈起算术占卜，这让她感到担心。

她正轻声哼着歌（这是她自己发明的重复调子），罗恩走进厨房，穿着松松垮垮的蓝色睡裤，有些困惑地挠了挠头。

“在为假期练习？”他笑着问她。“你知道，我想这可能就像骑着飞天扫帚——你从来不会忘记怎么做，不会真的忘记。”

他越过她，从滋滋作响的平底锅里抓起一片培根扔进嘴里。她至少见他这样做过几十万次了，这让孩子们特别开心。但现在，赫敏并没有感到带着气恼的愉悦感，反而感觉所有的好心情一下子都消失了，就像被戳破的气球在漏气一样。

这个男人是谁？是谁在嘴里施了水火不侵咒，以便能吃下热锅里的生培根？在谁的世界里，这么做被认为很迷人？她想要熄灭火焰，既然没什么必要做饭——有必要吗？要是罗纳德满足于吃生食的话。

“昨天晚上我没听见你进来”，他含着培根说，“你昨晚过得愉快吗？”

没听见……没听见？所以他可以像动物一样对她上下其手，而甚至没有清醒的意识？

赫敏大脑某个末端部位坚持说，她简直不可理喻。她本来就没想着弄醒他——他在她回家时睡着了，或者现在对她回家没有任何记忆，这是件好事。要是他潜意识里仍然觉得她令他渴望，好吧，绝大多数妻子就算不感到激动，也会感到安心。

但她的烦躁远远胜过了那个微弱声音所说的不管什么道理。她双唇紧闭成一条细长而冷淡的线条。

“还好”，她说，用力把食物装进盘子，将它滑到他那边，“就还好。”


	6. 第六章

整整一天，只要一想到最后一课，赫敏就会感到肾上腺素飙升，内心七上八下。这是她最后一次能确定地见到西弗勒斯·斯内普了。哦，也许他们会在什么地方再度相遇——虽然，凭她对西弗勒斯的了解，她对此表示怀疑——但她再也不会简单明确地知悉，会在晚上见到他、并与他共度晚间时光。

他们应当都不会继续报这门糟糕课程的春季学期后续课程了。博塔日没有讲完这学期许诺的内容的三分之一，她并不指望后续课程会好到哪里。至于他们的研究……好吧，他们的研究早已漂流到思维里无穷无尽的长廊中某一处了。他们可以一直折腾下去，随意更改这个或者那个变量，微调咒语和方程……就好像她或他真的在意一样。在赫敏最为坦率的时候，她怀疑他们是否真的在意过。

她似乎还没意识到，自己变得多么依赖他们共度的时光，多么频繁地靠倒数日子来度过一周又一周。每周都辛苦而煎熬，而他是她成功度过一周的奖赏，是让其他一切变得可以忍受的光亮。想到还要继续下去而没有任何盼头，这令人……无比沮丧。

而这是一个愚蠢的想法，她严厉地告诉自己。梅林在上，她还有许多盼头呢：再过不到两周，孩子们就会回家了；取消对妖精的魔杖禁令也指日可待。在西弗勒斯·斯内普之外，她有着充实而丰富的生活。

然而，想到今晚是最后一课，她的心脏仍然会慌张地在胸腔里乱撞，一天之内反复了十多次。她还在最新的珍珠镶包里装了一身备换的袍子，心想，要是他记住她光彩照人的模样就好了。

***

正如大学课程的惯例（赫敏已经发现了这点），最后一课用于处理文书问题而非魔药。

斯内普潦草地填写着结课评估，在她身边不怀好意地笑了。她想象羊皮纸顶端写着刺眼T[1]，斯内普的红墨水会爬满边缘空白处，便微笑起来。赫敏的评估要稍微收敛一些，不过，她也坚决地在每一栏都勾选了“不可接受”。

“请你们在完成后，用悬浮咒将结课评估放在这叠纸上”，博塔日拿着一小摞纸说，“随后就可以离开了。”

斯内普十分用力地提交了评估，博塔日的手指没有被切断简直是个奇迹。赫敏紧随其后，在教授抓住斯内普无礼的纸张时，让自己的评估不耐烦地悬停了一会儿。

“我们走吗？”斯内普指着走廊说，赫敏的心脏不明原因地雀跃起来。

“我以为你永远不会问呢”，她说，迅速收起包并蹿进走廊，在经过教授时高傲地仰起头，一言不发。

等他们走出大楼，她的肩膀放松下来。她停下来转向斯内普，就像之前每次课后那样，不是讨论当晚发生的事情，就是约定一个见面小酌的地方。她朝他露出一个开心的、结课后的微笑。

“我们出来得挺早”，她说，“在开始把我们搞得不省人事之前，你想要吃点什么东西吗？”

“恐怕我今晚有其他事情”，斯内普说。

赫敏感到十分惊讶，但她很快就恢复常态，决定不去点破他不大可能在原本的上课时间有其他安排。要是他不想和她一起吃饭，那就随他去好了，他可能只是缺钱而已。

“好的”，她带着足够的善意说，“那就破釜酒吧老时间见？”

斯内普用犀利的目光难以置信看着她。她在课堂里见过这个眼神，它表明迄今为止，他尚未意识到一个人可以愚蠢至此。

“我认为刚才已经表达清楚了”，他说，“我晚上有其他安排。”

“哦——我……哦”，赫敏有些无力地说，确定自己感到的所有伤害和困惑都展现在这张比格莱芬多更格莱芬多的脸上了。“当然了，我很抱歉。我只是想着这是最后一课——好吧，这不重要。”趁你还有一点尊严，赶紧闭嘴，她狠狠对自己说。

“你肯定有一位正在家里渴望着你的陪伴的丈夫吧，韦斯莱夫人？”斯内普说，就好像他们是陌生人一样。

赫敏再次鼓起勇气看了一眼斯内普深不可测的双目。他是在责备她吗？她是否有些不得体或者……但愿没有，她是在上次的“二十一问”游戏里说了什么自己已经不记得的话吗？

他眼含嘲讽地对上她的眼神，她不假思索地做出了回应。

“没错，当然了。罗纳德最近十分嫉妒——我一直把你据为己有，我是说这个。你知道，所有人都无比渴望见到你。他要我邀请你参加我们的假期派对。”说着，她从包里拽出一支羽毛笔，点在一小张羊皮纸上，看着前一晚认真抄写了几十遍的邀请在纸上完美显形。

“大家都会来的。请一定尽量参加，教授”，她说着，强迫自己在幻影移行时不要回头。她相信甚至不等自己到达奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村，那张纸就已经是一小撮灰了。

***

接下来的几天，她时不时地想着究竟是什么驱使自己这样做。她在懒散和勤劳的两端波动，埋头读书以避免回答罗恩问她为什么不想下床的各种问题，随后疯狂地打扫房间，为孩子们的回归和即将到来的年度派对做准备。

这真的是个大工程，她想。她琢磨着，有一小部分的自己邀请他，仅仅是为了展示她有多少朋友，她没有他的生活是多么充实。这是公众生活的战利品，她想着，魔法部部长在平安夜会特意来某人家里喝鸡尾酒。要是斯内普感到哪怕一丁点不自在，她就可以告诉朋友和同事们他的事情，这就更好了。但她这么做更可能是因为，对他而言，她的家、婚姻还有孩子们都还是她私下的事情。这是一个提醒他的机会：不管他觉得她感到了什么，实际上她是一个兴旺又美满的家庭的一家之主。一个幸福、温暖、好客的家庭。她难道没有一位正在家里渴望着自己的陪伴的丈夫吗？的确如此。

然而，在赫敏真正地让自己的焦虑把假期彻底毁掉前，孩子们就从霍格沃茨回来了（带着他们全部的喧闹）。突然之间，她的生活真的忙乱而热闹起来，围着家庭团团转，疯狂迸发出假期的欢乐，正像她希望他设想的那样。

露丝已经为派对疯魔了；她邀请了西蒙·布洛克勒斯特（就是给她圣诞舞会入场券的那个家伙）和他的家人。看上去，她唯一能做的就是把自己锁在浴室里，对着头发抓狂。“啊呀，头发太红了！”门外时不时能听到她的叫喊。

福一直处于几乎不加克制的狂犬状态。猫头鹰们带着需要回复确认的邀请函和包裹来来往往，它就冲着所有的猫头鹰狂吠。它吃了一点壁炉上的花环，不得不被送去治疗。它还在罗恩一双正装鞋里撒尿。

雨果很安静——甚至是孤僻——但每天他都会打破些韦斯莱的传家宝物（有次他打碎了一个赫敏向来很讨厌的白色瓷制圣诞树，她早就想要把那东西扔进垃圾箱，而不是施一个强力的修复咒）。

不过，当混乱在晚上平息下来，她又乐于看到沙发上挤满了长腿和布满晒斑的身体，喜欢看到孩子们讲述霍格沃茨生活时生动的神情。

“然后露丝就做了件彻头彻尾的蠢事”，雨果说，“她问教授——”

“雨——果！”

“唔，这是真的，詹姆和阿尔这么说。”

“雨果，不管露丝问了什么，难道问问题不比错过重要内容更好吗？当我在麻瓜学校的时候，俗语说，‘没有愚蠢的——’”

“嗯，嗯，我知道，妈妈，没有愚蠢的问题，但露丝是要劳伦特教授跳舞。”

“他有媚娃血统”，露丝尖叫起来，“我真的没法克制自己！我想这是遗传，你知道爸爸是怎么对待芙蓉伯母的。”

赫敏严厉地看了她一眼，“露丝，不能这么说你爸爸。”即使这千真万确，她在心里补完全句，打算之后把这个故事讲给他听——清楚到每个细节。

“你就等着吧，雨果·韦斯莱”，露丝说，“等薇克托娃到青春期。”

“薇克托娃是我堂妹”，雨果带着只有十一岁男孩才有的一丝鄙夷说。

露丝阴恻恻地笑了，雨果气冲冲地看着她。

“明天我们该去购物了”，赫敏说道。对孩子们强烈的喜爱之情淹没了她，使她忽略了他们的争论。就算只是为了他们，现在也应该把和西弗勒斯相关的荒唐事放到一边了。“你们有没有开始考虑给爸爸买点什么？”

***

在如火如荼地为派对做准备时，她多多少少成功地将斯内普赶出了自己的思绪。即便使用了通常不屑采用的清洁咒语，收拾房间、装饰好三棵圣诞树、联系魔法供餐商这些活计仍让她数天都不能脱身。感谢梅林还有汉娜·隆巴顿，要不是她们情同家人，赫敏绝不可能安排好平安夜的餐点。目前，汉娜在每年的元旦后都会帮他们预约下一年的节庆活动，赫敏只要和她商议确定菜单就行，而不用自己在厨房埋头苦干。

和露丝一起买衣服就花了几乎一整天，但她们总算折腾完了，每人都带着相对最满意的礼服裙回家[2]。罗纳德和雨果根本不知道生为男人，他们有多幸运。

***

平安夜当晚，家里其他人换上了熨好的衣服。赫敏要求他们安安静静坐着，不要弄皱衣服或是打碎什么东西——至少，不要穿着晚宴装在雪地里玩魁地奇。之后，她才走进卧室为派对换装。她选的裙子比自己通常穿的派对晚装要更长——裙摆及地，十分修身，由厚重的勃艮第丝绸、而非传统的假日晚装天鹅绒制成。裙子的前襟在前胸和肩膀处交叉，随后在背部延伸成轻薄的斗篷。这种裙子肯定专门有一个名称，但赫敏不知道怎么说。实际上，她从没拥有过这样的东西。穿裙子的那一刻，她感到了一丝不自在。

她费劲地把头发梳成一个蓬松的、几乎是凌乱的发髻，这个发型的魅力在于漫不经心，背后却是为保持造型而精心采用的粘合咒。镜子啧了一声表示赞赏，赫敏笑了，侧过身收腹看着镜子里的身影。

她很少看到自己是如此光彩照人，完全不像政府官员或两个孩子的母亲。即使是上学的时候，她脸上也总是有一种疲惫的、书呆子气的神情，后来这张脸又显得瘦削而悲怆，多年后才有所好转。但今晚她看起来……这么说吧，她最美的模样也不过如此了。她想着，现在该直面这点了，她今晚的盛装是为了西弗勒斯，而他显然不会前来欣赏。就算他来了，也不太可能——不应该欣赏她的装束。

她允许自己短暂地沉浸在西弗勒斯前来参加派对的幻想中。在脑海中，一只酒杯优雅地悬在她的指尖，她转过身去——哦，西弗勒斯，很高兴你能来——随后就转向……嗯，随便什么人，比如金妮·波特吧，或者菲尼根·欧陆克。他会站在那儿，充满渴望地看向她，她能感到他的目光在她的肩胛骨和脖子上灼烧，但她不会转身的；不，直到他——

“妈妈！”

“怎么了？”她不耐烦地说。

“爸爸要我告诉你莫莉奶奶和亚瑟爷爷到了！”

“好的，去跟他们打个招呼，雨果！我过会儿就出来。”

她再次看向镜子，听着儿子下楼梯时重重的脚步声。“她说她马上就来”，雨果隔着一段距离大喊。她叹了口气。突然间，她从镜子中看到了真实的自己：一个四十岁的女巫，穿着一条过于装嫩、过于花哨的裙子，沉迷于可笑的少男少女情结。她转过身去。事已至此，没有什么可改变的了，只能下楼去接待客人们。

***

当他到达时，她正与拉格诺克（她在兽类和类人分部的妖精联络员）以及苏珊·博恩斯相谈甚欢。她并没有在指尖轻晃细长的玻璃杯，这是好事，否则她很可能会把它掉在地上——罗恩从后面抓住她的肩膀低声说，“斯内普来家里了。”

“什么？”她说，瞪大眼睛，忘记了正在进行的谈话。

“我说，斯内普来家里了，他在找你。你邀请他了吗？”

“我当然邀请他了，罗纳德！我邀请了我们全部的朋友，我和他在一起上了好几个月的课呢。”

“好吧，那就去关照一下他。我恐怕其他人已经开始聚集围观了。”

她很快走到房子前面斯内普所在的地方。实际上，他正处于人群包围之中，哈利握着他的手。“见到你真好，先生”，哈利说，“当然了，赫敏提到过你，但这很好，能真的见到——”

赫敏灵巧地走到他们中间，“嗨，哈利，我看见你找到西弗勒斯了。”她转向另一边，“西弗勒斯！你能来真是太好了。请跟我来，我们会给你找点吃的。”

她领着斯内普穿过厨房、走进书房，一时间千头万绪。

“你还好吧？抱歉刚才可能人太多太闹了。”

“这是个派对”，斯内普生硬地说，“我没指望自己是唯一的客人。”

“嗯，不，我想你不是”，赫敏说，那句为什么你在这儿？悬在他们中间，没有被说出口。

“我想你刚刚说要给我一些茶点？”斯内普在一阵紧张的沉默后说。

她使劲地摇了摇头。“是的，当然了，跟我来。我们经过厨房的时候，我应该看见我的儿子雨果了，我想让你见一下他。”

他们到达厨房的时候，雨果已经走了，于是赫敏把一个盘子塞到斯内普手里。她迅速扫了一眼人群，看到了露丝，把她从西蒙·布洛克勒斯特身边拽开。

“露丝”，她说，“这是我的朋友，西弗勒斯·斯内普。他是我在霍格沃茨的教授，我肯定在给你的信里提到过他。”

她觉得这听起来不太对劲，好像斯内普是她认识、但十分疏远的人，或者反过来，好像她在给女儿的信里长篇大论地提到他一样。她究竟应该对这个在自己房子里的男人做些什么呢？

“Hi”，露丝说。

“韦斯莱小姐”，斯内普回道，拿起装小食的盘子，就像举着盾牌一样。

赫敏尖锐地看了她一眼，继续在派对的人群里寻找雨果。

“那么，你教什么呢？”露丝问。

“魔药”，斯内普说，声音里的无聊感几乎和露丝不相上下。“我想现在应该是德拉科·马尔福在霍格沃茨教魔药课吧。”

“是的，马尔福教授”，露丝说，“我就是他教的。”

“我知道了”，斯内普说。他和露丝都转过去看着赫敏，好像在期望她把他们从这场陷入僵局的谈话中解救出来。

“赫敏！部长来了！”汉娜·隆巴顿在喧闹中热心地喊了一声。

“哦，该死”，赫敏低声说。“西弗勒斯，露丝”，她抱歉地看着他们，耸了耸肩，“你们尽力而为吧。”

她走进人群去迎接金斯莱，之后发生了一个小事故——有个壁挂烛台把墙点着了（说真的，没有其他人能施熄灭咒吗？），再之后汉娜又需要她去指导服务生。

当她再度回到厨房时，西弗勒斯和露丝都不见影了。赫敏扫视着房间，但没有看到任何表明他再度被包围的聚集人群，也没看到斯内普本人的身影。她叹了口气。最有可能的是，他已经离开了。她并没有让他感到格外地受欢迎。那么，他在期盼什么呢？在走回拥挤的人群时，她愤愤地想着，这是个派对，我有许多客人，不可能每分钟都抓着他不放。

赫敏很难专心投入到周遭的谈话中。她游离地度过了整个晚上剩下的时间，感到十分古怪，就像一位在自己家里的客人，一个旁观者，一个朋友的朋友。

十点半左右，热闹开始平息下来，她注意到雨果已经躲到什么地方去了。当然，她很理解。这孩子才十一岁，穿着正装袍，跟只会称赞他长大了的成年人进行尴尬的对话，应该不是他喜欢的事情。但她希望今晚他在这儿，而不是藏在书本后面，哪怕她也很想像他一样。她不引人注意地迅速上楼，敲了敲他房间的门。念叨几句应该就能让他下楼回到堂兄妹中间，他就会一直待在那儿，看着客人离开。

“进来”，雨果说。

赫敏打开门，想着会看到雨果趴在床上的枕头上，正装乱成一团。

然而，她惊讶地发现他和西弗勒斯坐在桌子前，一只坩埚在他们面前冒着气泡。

“你好”，她说。这是她所能想到的唯一的话。

“你好”，西弗勒斯说。

“妈妈！”雨果说，“看——斯内普先生和我熬出了遗忘药水！”

赫敏走进房间，好更仔细地看看。“这太棒了，雨果。”她看向斯内普，“我一年级考试时就考了遗忘药水[3]。”

“是我出的题”，斯内普说，对上她的目光。“我相信对于什么魔药适合期末考试，马尔福先生会有其他的想法。”

她点点头。“我很高兴你们能找到一些有用的事做”，她带着一丝困惑说。

“妈妈——我们算了方程，见了吗？现在我明白算术占卜是怎么和魔药制作配合了——关键在于反应。要是能预料反应，就可以看到熬制的每个阶段——”

在儿子向她解释算术占卜熬制时，赫敏感受到太多东西，以至于没法说出任何连贯的话：难过于是西弗勒斯、而不是她以雨果能理解的方式解释了这件事；惊讶于他居然去找了西弗勒斯——整个假期，她一直都温和地努力想让雨果告诉自己在算术占卜上遇到的困难；喜悦于见到他如此开心地学习；还夹杂着模糊的遗憾，她不得不把雨果拽开，去给叔叔婶婶们道晚安……还有一种几乎让她虚弱无力的感觉——一种她现在既不能、也不会去仔细检视的感觉——她必须要让他们离开这个房间。

“雨果，哈利叔叔和金妮阿姨要走了。我想乔治叔叔从他的店里给你带了些玩意儿，但我要你保证，你不会使用其中任何东西，直到——”

“太棒了！”他叫起来，从座位上一跃而起，奔向门边。正当赫敏的内心因他的粗鲁而畏缩了一下时，他在门口停下，转过身来，“呃，谢谢你，斯内普先生。这很有趣，我现在感觉上手多了。”

“不用客气，韦斯莱先生”，斯内普说道，雨果再次离开了。

于是赫敏和西弗勒斯尴尬地在她儿子的房间独处一室。她的双手无法克制地轻轻绞在一起。

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯”，她说。

“为什么？”

“为你能来。为帮助他。我知道有些地方不对，但他什么都不告诉我。”

“据我的经验，男孩子不希望妈妈注意到他们在学业上的困难，尤其是母亲以聪明有才华著称。”

她耸耸肩，仍然不知道自己该做些什么。“可能吧。不过，我还是希望他能向我求助。”

”嗯”，斯内普说道，起身理着自己的袍子。

“没错，嗯，你能来真好。”

“唔。去照料你的客人们吧，赫敏。我会清理这边。”

“哦，不用管它，西弗勒斯。你不用打扫！我之后会让雨果回来——”

“你是丧失理智了吗？让一锅遗忘药水一直烧着？”

“不，当然，你是对的。我来处理。”

“赫敏。去吧。”

她带着遗憾同意了，知道当自己再次回到房间时，他会真的离开，而现在没有什么可以让她冲动而气愤地邀请他了。这次，他会彻彻底底地离开。她从肩膀上回看着他。

他对上她的目光，盯着她看。她点点头，很快离开了房间。

***

那天晚上，等客人们都离开了（有些喝得酩酊大醉，罗纳德不得不护送他们飞路回去），等所有空的杯盘都被放进厨房，汉娜的员工离开，熄灯，等赫敏和罗恩把孩子们的礼物送下楼、放在树下——终于，她回到了自己的卧室，脱下袍子，换上T恤睡衣，去掉头发上的咒语。就是在这儿，在自己黑暗而安全的房间里，她回味着发生在雨果房间的场景，第一次允许自己感受到，她爱西弗勒斯·斯内普。

西弗勒斯·斯内普，他没法真的任事情保持原样，他放弃了自己的孤独，在平安夜来见她。西弗勒斯，他对雨果那么友善，雨果对他敞开了心扉……雨果说和斯内普的交流很有趣！雨果喜欢他——赫敏不想仔细审视为什么这让她充满欢欣之情，但这点仍然是真的：雨果喜欢他。他和露丝的交流有一些生硬，嗯，露丝已经是少女了，就算最好相处的时候，她们也很难办。可能过一阵——她掐断了这个想法。

“我爱他”，她说得如此轻声，几乎只是一声呼吸。

突然间，她感到躁动不安，难以入眠，哪怕这一天十分辛苦。她轻手轻脚地从房间走出去，顺着门厅来到雨果的门前。

门廊上有东西吸引了她的注意力。这是一个古怪的隐藏咒——似乎是想让她注意到它。她弯下腰在地板上摸索着，直到用手碰到一个粗糙的纸包裹。在她摸到它的一刻，咒语就消失了。这可能是来自哪个孩子的礼物，雨果或露丝想把它藏到明天早上。但不知怎么，她确信是西弗勒斯把它放在这里，好让她发现。她靠墙坐在地板上，小心地撕开棕色的包装纸。

这是一件魔法兄弟喷泉的复制品，是在魔法部礼品店出售的廉价小型黄铜摆件。她每天都经过它们；如果想要，她可以买一百件。然而，不知怎么，她觉得这是收到过的最好的礼物。她哭了，不是因为礼物饱含心意，而是因为它坚实地确认了她的感觉——她感到自己终于被看见了。


	7. 第七章

提醒：这条告示提醒你注意警告！现在回头还不算太晚。请谨慎阅读，等等。

*警告：Adultery。

这次把孩子们送去国王十字车站要比九月份那次更糟。赫敏亲自开着一辆大众（这是全家改造最少的车）送他们去；罗恩学校的学生在霍格沃茨开学前就返校了，他不能陪他们一起去火车站。很不幸，她只会因此更加强烈地感受到在彻底告别孩子们，她不忠的感情已经无可救药地使家庭分裂。

她使劲拥抱两个孩子，随后退后一步，将双手分别放在他们的肩上，“你们知道我爱你们胜过一切”，她说，“无论如何。”

“妈妈，我们没有搞砸什么，你已经看到了我们的成绩”，露丝说。

“这和成绩无关。只是……只是我很爱你们，就是这样。”

“妈妈，你怪怪的”，雨果说着，耸肩挣脱开她的手。

她冲他们笑了，眼睛有些湿润，“也许吧，我就是你们的怪老妈。”

露丝奇怪地看了赫敏一眼，但她又看到自己的几个朋友，便开始收拾东西。

“回去安顿好之后，你会给我写信吧？”赫敏问。

“嗯，当然了。”雨果说。

“要是你在算术占卜上遇到了困难？”

他耸耸肩。

“好吧，嗯。乖一点，不要在走廊里使用魔法，对费尔奇先生好一些。”

“妈妈！我们要赶不上车了！”

“那就去吧。我爱你们。”

她看着火车缓缓启动，带孩子们驶出车站，离她远去。她仿佛能感到，将她和她的生活绑定在一起的纽带不断拉长、变细，直到火车离开。她回到了汽车上。

***

开车去雅典娜大学的路上，她给自己说了许许多多的谎言。她告诉自己，没有上完全部课程就评判博塔日教授的课是不公正的。她告诉自己，要是课程让她失望，她随时都可以退课。她告诉自己，让自己有得忙很重要，尤其是孩子们不在身边。

当这些说法并不能说服她时，她告诉自己，她只是去看看课程有没有被报满；她现在就可以掉头开车回到自己家里，飞路去工作，了结这堆荒唐事。她告诉自己，要是报名处在排队，她就会这么做。

排队时，她告诉自己，她正在做的事情岂止是愚蠢。只不过，斯内普绝不会亲自来报名课程，所以灾难可以被避免，而她就会知道他并不在意她——他的确不在意她。她告诉自己，这会是一个句点：单独一人坐在博塔日的教室里正是她需要的信号，她由此可知自己的感情完全是单向的，这样就能放下它们继续前行了。

此外，她告诉自己，就算他在那里，也不意味着她必须要继续报名课程。她仍然可以退课，仍然可以离开。

她报了春季学期的课程，开车回家的路上一直在想该怎么跟罗纳德说。

***

实际上，他并不怎么在意。

“你不是很讨厌那门课吗？”他从咖啡桌上抬起头来问，桌子上正摊着海伦·雅各比的数学作业。

“没错”，她说。“但我们一直没有学到搅拌咒和串联咒，我特别想学它们。”

“唔”，罗恩说着，已经转回去继续批作业了。

“而且我对保存咒仍然有兴趣，我还想熬制出通用解药（Universal Antidote）。”

“嗯，而且你还想念你的最新死党”，罗恩说。这句话不包含任何怀疑或恶意，这反而使赫敏感到有些难过。

“实际上，我不觉得西弗勒斯会报名第二段课程”，她说，“不管怎么样，他从来没说过。”

“那太糟了”，罗恩说，“我知道你喜欢和他作伴，这一定是习得的喜好。”他做了个鬼脸，但这是出于愉快的心情，她知道这点。

“是的，嗯”，她说着，恍惚地飘上楼去。我是最糟糕的那种人，她想着，和我有关的一切都十分可鄙，明天我就要退掉那门课。

***

她甚至还没有完全走进教室，就看到了他——他坐在他们惯常的工作台边，光滑的长发垂成两帘挡住眼睛。她感到自己仿佛停止了呼吸，仿佛缺氧使整个世界的颜色变得无比鲜明。他在这儿。

她走向那张桌子，无法把目光从他那熟悉的、令人渴望的面容上移开。如果他在这儿……如果他在这儿，不管怎样，那他肯定……

他几乎坐在了实验桌的中间，她设想，这是为了不让其他人占据她的位置。这个姿态似乎重启了她的呼吸，她的心脏，她可以说话了。

“我可以吗？”

他抬头用锐利的目光看着她，黑色的双眼里灼烧着混杂的惊奇和恐惧。他示意他旁边的位置，并没有移回靠他那边的桌子。

她坐进放好的椅子，几乎像在彼世一样清晰地感到她的大腿蹭过他的大腿。她没有移开。

离他如此之近，这让她手臂和后颈的汗毛竖了起来，仿佛每一根汗毛都在向往着他，想要消除最后的距离。这么近，她的头脑轻飘起来。她轻轻动了一下，只是为了感受她的腿抵在他腿上时发麻的感觉。他既没有躲开，也没有看她。她能感到一股危险的灼热从他身上散发出来。

博塔日在问候或者介绍课程时所说的话，她一字都没有听进，因为她彻底沉浸在他们的手在桌面上的舞动。斯内普从背包里取出一张羊皮纸给她。他把羊皮纸滑向她，手指停留在纸面上，几乎在挑战她用自己的手指去拂过它们。她这样做了，心脏就像被电击一样。从少女时期以来，她已经再未有过这样的感觉了。同样地，她递给他一支羽毛笔，他缓慢地从她的指尖抽走它。

他的左手漫不经心地搁在羊皮纸旁边，赫敏将右手放在他的左手边上，从未因自己是左利手而如此感激。他们之间的距离不足两英尺，任何细微动作都可能弥合这段间隙——喘一口气，打一个喷嚏——而且，某种能量似乎正在他们的血肉间形成噼啪作响的电流。她十分轻微地将自己的手移向他的手。

斯内普再度倾身去取墨水——他的手一直没有离开桌面——但这个动作让他的左脚碰上了她的右脚。作为回应，她的核心抽动了一下，如此深入而饥渴，甚至有些吓到她。就因为他的鞋？

她从未体验过这般的渴望——由另一具身体所带来的实实在在的肉体欲望。噢，她曾经感到过兴奋，激情，但那更为刻意，是精心布置的结果，神经受到刺激，突触剧烈燃烧。此刻她感到的则更为原始，更有兽性——渴望肌肤挨着肌肤，渴望操这个男人。

她抬头看了他一眼。他的面色格外苍白，除了在耳朵、脸颊还有发际线处灼烧的粉红斑点。他似乎感到了她的目光，浑身僵硬起来，缓缓地、缓缓地转向她，如此地缓慢。

她本以为他可能会警告她注意听讲，但并没有。恰恰相反，他只是回看着她，直到她感到血流涌上头皮，但她没有移开目光。他端详着她，他的目光落在她的嘴唇上，她的喉咙上。赫敏感到自己的眼睛在睁大，瞳孔在扩张，以便更多地吸进他，吸进他惊讶而贪婪的双眼，他灼烧着的皮肤，他微微张开的双唇。

她咽了一下口水，声音清晰可闻，她敢肯定。有一瞬间，她感到愚蠢到让人心跳骤停的勇敢，让她滑过那条小小的间隙，直到自己的手触碰在他手的侧面。这时，他中断了他们的对视，把目光移回到羊皮纸上。尽管如此，他们之间试探着性地建立起来的新联结已经不能被打断了。赫敏觉得，在接下去的五十分钟里，他们连呼吸都是一致的。

当博塔日停下讲话，安静笼罩了整个教室的时候，赫敏感到十分惊愕。仿佛从闷热的午睡中醒来，朦胧的意识缓慢地从层层叠叠的梦影中升起，来到一个看不见火光、却仍然在无声无息地烧灼的世界。下课了。

她看向西弗勒斯，他缓慢地把手从与她的手相贴的地方移开——她的手冰凉——收起了他们一字未动的羊皮纸。她把羽毛笔装进包里起身，再次感到那种瞬间的震颤，它顺着她的身侧倾泻而下。梅林，就好像正坐在他的身体里一样。

教室里其他人都已经走了。她缓慢地往外走，感到他跟着她的脚步。每走一步，她都害怕他会突然幻影移形、把她留在这里，又同样害怕他不这么做。

这时她知道，如果他开口，她就会跟他走；她知道对自己的所有解释和承诺都只是虚张声势。有些力量和魔法太过强大，无法被否认。

实际上，他并没有开口。没有任何必要。

***

感受到肩上极其轻微的触感，她转过来面对他。他们就这样站着，离得如此之近——只有一个吻的距离，她的大脑坚持这么想。他的手臂环上她的腰，坚定地将她拉向他，臀胯相对。她惊讶的双手正准备伸向他，他就带着他们旋转而去。

他们落地了，赫敏在一间黑暗、拥挤的起居室里，因震惊和渴望而喘不上气。她首先模糊感受到的是灰尘以及许许多多的书，紧接着，她感受到了斯内普嘴唇的味道，留兰香和热度，海啸般的欲望席卷重来。她疯狂地扯着他最外层的袍子，紧闭双眼，摸索着能使自己更贴近他的身体的系扣。

她找到了，听见厚实的面料滑落在地板上，同时感受到他的手在摆弄她自己斗篷的系扣。

“你确定吗？“他低沉的声音在她耳边响起，像一声呼吸般微不可闻。

“现在问有些太晚了”，她说，继续撕扯他的衣服。

她在他的肌肤上品尝到汗液和植物精油——绿色植物——他的头发在她嘴里。她毫不羞耻地蹭着他的大腿，感到裤裆被拉紧，令人发疯地研磨着她的阴部。但她希望这是他的肌肤，希望是他大腿上粗硬的黑色毛发在触碰她敏感的肉体。

她渴望吞没他，完全地将他带入自己内部。

他站在沙发旁边，很快就开始脱衣服，手指迅速解开了她刚刚笨拙地摸索过的纽扣和拉链。她看着他，毫不掩饰自己的饥渴。他的胸膛因为热度而泛出斑驳的粉色，纤细的黑色毛发覆盖其上；他的肋骨，他细瘦的腰，逐渐融入一片黑色的毛发；他的阴茎，长而粗重——

“操我。”她悄声说。

他睁大了眼睛，“什么？”

“操我，西弗勒斯，拜托了。”

“我十分想这样做”，他说，“但首先你要停止傻看着我，然后脱掉你的衣服。”

她笑起来，因为这就是他，西弗勒斯，和她一起在这儿。而她突然感到，这不会改变任何事情。他会一直是他自己，而她也一直会是她自己，她正喜欢这样。

她甩开鞋子，把裤子堆在地上，从头上脱下衬衣。她知道，她的身体已经不再是女学生的身体，两个孩子和十五年的伏案工作带来了无法挽回的变化。但在她脱衣服时，他没有从她的身体上移开目光，他灼然的眼神消除了她的不自在。

他轻轻地将她推倒在有裂纹的皮革沙发上，她的汗液将她的肌肤黏在上面。她起身去触碰他，缓慢地将他拉下来，使他伏在她的上方。

“我恐怕前戏不会很长”，他不情愿地说，但她既不需要、也不想要更多的前戏，博塔日教授教室里的一个半小时已经够久了。他把骨盆压向她，她喘息着，体会着他的阴茎安放在她两股之间带来的全新的愉悦感受。

“我们可以试着久一点”，他悄声说。

她拼命地摇头否决，扭动着从皮革上起身，想要把他的阴茎头部放正。

“来吧，来吧，来吧”，她以几不可闻的声音说道，几乎没有意识到自己在做什么。

“像这样？”他吸一口气，深深地沉入她。他双眼紧闭，嘴巴张开，头向后仰露出喉咙。

“是的”，她嘶声道，弓起身来迎上他，抬起她的双膝，“是的。”

他们不顾一切地交合。西弗勒斯把额头靠在她的肩膀上，将手放在她的两侧，来回运动着臀部，从一开始就以不可思议的速率驱动着两人。赫敏的双手在他的背部和臀部摸索着寻求支点，想要让他进入得更狠、更深。他们都气喘吁吁，大口地呼吸。

这场交合很快就结束了，但他们都保持在沙发上的位置没有动。他没有离开她，而是倾下身体，从裤子里拿出魔杖，给沙发施了一个扩展咒，赫敏为此感到愉悦。他带着她一起向后翻滚，直到他们面对面躺着，她的大腿挂在他的大腿上，他变软的阴茎仍然埋在她体内。

她试着轻轻向前推了一下，感受到两具肉体互相挤压产生的潮湿液体。

“还不行”，他低声说，“等一会儿。”

她暗自微笑起来。看来，他们最为迫切的需求已经得到了满足，她可以再次正常呼吸，真正地看到躺在身边的男人。他的一条手臂折起来压在脑后，另一条搭在她的腰上。

她一只手沿着他的侧面抚摸，从光滑的肩膀缓缓下滑到粗粝的大腿，铭记着他身上的突起和柔软的凹陷。他靠向前，用嘴唇触碰她的唇。

她没有去想罗纳德，没有想他们的性爱有什么不同，也没有想终于被另一个人亲吻是多么奇怪。她只是激动地发现亲吻也可以如此具有启发性，如此急切，他舌头在她唇上的动作能让她心跳过速。亲吻曾带给她过这样的感受吗？

她把手插进他厚实的头发，用指尖轻轻抓着他的头皮，让他的嘴对着她自己的。他的颤抖在她腹腔里燃烧，带给她更多的战栗。

终于，亲吻中断了，她伸展着身体，舔上他的耳廓，轻轻地将他的耳垂含在齿间。

“你是我早上想到的第一件事”，她轻轻地对着他的耳朵说，她的声音因为呼吸困难而变得粗哑，“也是我晚上睡前想到的最后一件事。我想要你想了这么久。”

他在她身边扭动着，她感到他又变硬了，它的头部几乎已经滑出她体内了。

“再说一遍”，他喘着气说。

“说什么？”

“说你有多想要我。”

“我想要你”，她说道，但她能感到这句话失去了一些最为基本的力量，于是又尝试了一次，“西弗勒斯，我整个身体都想要你。我想要你的话在我耳边，想要你的阴茎在我阴道里。”

他在喉咙里低声嘶吼，开始缓慢地、湿润地滑进她。他将他们翻过来，再次位于她的上方，双眼紧紧地锁住她的双眼，在插入时一直沉沉地凝视着她。她想，在他穿透她时被这样看着，是她一生中最为亲密、最为袒露的时刻。没有空间思考，他们互相看着，只有他们两人，陷在衔尾蛇一般首尾相接的欲望中。她感到自己的身体在屈服，不是屈服于他，而是屈服于他们，屈服于他们之间偶然产生的、无论是什么的东西，它将其他一切都排斥在外，直到她别无选择，只得彻底地献上自己。某种感觉在她的体内升腾，毫不留情而令人恐惧，无比确信自身的原始力量——如此美妙—— 

“拜托，拜托，请你不要停”，她呻吟着。

他对上她的目光，凝视着她的双眼，稍微加快了速度。

她想要将头靠在沙发扶手上，但他的凝视定住了她。挣扎和扭动都无法使她远离这将要把她吞噬的感觉；它在不断积聚，从他的眼神、他的阴茎、他挤压在她身上的肌肤、和她自己流到上唇的汗液里汲取养料。

“拜托”，她呻吟着，于是它撞击上她并碎裂开来。她在他的身下颤抖，她的肉体抽动着抓紧他——

而他仍然在她的体内运动，他们共同的湿润使他更加润滑。现在，他甚至更加迫切地压向她的阴蒂，随后，哦，上帝——

她又到了，而这好像了摧毁她身体内部的什么东西。眼泪不由自主地涌向她的双眼，她感到它们洒满了她灼烧着的脸颊。他迎来了自己的高潮，喘息尚未平息，就将她揽进怀抱。他一言不发，没有问她还好不好。即使他问了，她也无法说出她的眼泪出于何因——喜悦或是悲伤。他只是将双手伸进她的头发，让她贴着他的胸膛。她把脸贴在他的肌肤上，深深地呼吸他的气息，就像过去许许多多的夜晚想象的那样。

***

“今晚你有任何可能留下来吗？”他最终问她。

她从他的胸膛上抬起脸，那里已经被汗液和泪水弄得黏糊糊的。通常而言，她会为此感到尴尬，但此时她四肢松软，所有的能量都被耗尽，十分平静地接受了自己的身体。

“是的，我想——让我写一条短笺。你不会有一只容易识别的猫头鹰吧？”

”只是一只普通的灰林枭。”

她点点头，“很好。”

令人惊奇的是，她现在正在做的事情比今晚所做的任何事情都更让她感到难过。不知怎的，突然引入这样的手段有些伤人——对西弗勒斯，对她，对罗纳德——而在此之前，人们都在诚实行事。可能很糟糕，并不忠诚，但至少是诚实的。

她遗憾地从沙发上起身，找到自己的包。

亲爱的罗纳德，她写道。

我从课上被召回办公室，是神秘事务司，所以没法告诉你回去的时间，哪怕我知道。你明白这是怎么回事。我会尽快回家。别忘了喂福。

爱你的，  
赫敏

她抬起头，发现斯内普正站在身后，越过她的肩膀读着短笺。他点点头，吹口哨唤来猫头鹰。在它出发后，他示意她跟着他，带她走上了某个书架背后出现的一条楼梯。她感伤地微微一笑，这非常西弗勒斯。

此时，她突然意识到，他的这一举动比参加她的圣诞家庭派对更加意义重大。那是公众性的，没错，但他可以随时离开，回归他的私人生活。而此时，此地，他带她来到了他的家里。在他们能去的所有地方里，他带她走进了他一直隔绝于世的地方。如果他想，他当然还可以阻止她进来，但……好吧，她现在明白了，不是吗？她看到了这儿，看到了他的内里。她伸手向前，握住了他的手。

他的床是一张巨大的四柱卧床，没有床帘，上面铺了一条白色床单。他带着她到床边，他们无言地上了床。突然间，她感到销蚀骨髓的疲乏，感到完全被耗尽，没有任何力量去进行此情此景所需要的反思或自我责备。于是她享受着他的床和身体带来的舒适，睡了过去。


	8. 第八章

她茫然若失地回到家。距离她上次在不熟悉的床上、睡在不熟悉的人的身边已经过去好多年、几乎数十年之久了，他身体的棱角和动作与她并不完全契合。她时不时地在恐慌中醒来，想着，见鬼，我究竟做了什么？我刚刚欺骗了自己的丈夫。随后西弗勒斯会呢喃着她的名字，或是迷迷糊糊地将她脸上的头发拨开，她就再次陷入不踏实的睡梦中。

在回到奥特里·圣卡奇波尔村的路上，她身体的酸痛（似乎她已经多年没有使用过某些肌肉了）进一步强化了恍如隔世般的感觉。她需要睡眠——真正的睡眠——但她实在是紧张不安，没法躺下来。这已经不是我的家了，她想着。我没有任何归属。

她到家的时候，罗纳德已经去上班了，要么是在他们租用作临时教室的办公室里，要么就在某个学生家里。她明白自己应该知道他在哪儿，但她好像不知什么时候起就不再记得他的具体日程安排。尽管她为几乎已经彻底地抛弃了和罗恩在一起的生活而感到悲伤，但独处仍然是有益的。眼下，她不必装出熬夜工作的样子，也不必压抑住正在强烈侵袭着她的情感漩涡。在数月以来她拒绝承认或检视的深处，她确定地感到自己会离开丈夫。她已经走到这里，没有回头路了。

爱上西弗勒斯与她经历过的任何事情都不同。她想把这比作重返青春，尽管她并不觉得自己年轻时会有这样的感觉。她想把这比作在水下沉潜太久后第一口绝望的呼吸，但这显得毫无必要地可怖且残酷。她只是简单地知道，因为爱他，世界变得更加明亮，更加深刻，也更有生机了。她无法想象回到从前，那时她的心不像现在这样与另一颗心如此契合，几乎为汹涌的感情迸裂开来。

赫敏只能设想他也有同样的感受。她一早就离开了，西弗勒斯甚至还没起床。他没有要她再来过夜，她对此十分感激，但他们也没有约定再会的时间。安全到家之后，她又疯狂地想要回去和他探讨这一切究竟意味着什么。他知道她的处境。他来过她的家，见过她的孩子。要是他还是愿意……愿意什么？她焦躁地想着……嗯，愿意追随她，那么他肯定……他肯定想要她，没错，想要她成为他生活中恒久的锚点？

她意识到自己的双手在微微颤抖。她把家庭寄托在他对她的爱上，而且——

她飞路到办公室，因为没有其他途径可以进办公室。有太多事情要处理，太多东西要理出头绪，她知道自己没法专注，更不要说让自己冷静到足以在公众面前现身。而且，他也可能试着通过这边联系上她，因为显然他不可能飞路去她家里。她做了几个深呼吸。

“安吉拉”，她对着壁炉里的绿色火焰喊道。

“韦斯莱夫人”，安吉拉应声，“你迟到挺久了。”

“我知道，安吉拉，我很抱歉。但是我今天早上被耽搁了，恐怕不会去办公室了。你能联系一下兽类和类人分部的拉格诺克，要是他有空的话，把我们的会面重新安排到周三吗？还有，弄清楚威森加摩下周暂定的时间表，用猫头鹰送给我。”

“你的丈夫今天早上联系这边了”，安吉拉说道，没有回应赫敏的要求。

“哦？”她说，“他有留言吗？”

“没有，但他似乎认为你在部里。我告诉他我没见到你，据我所知，你不在魔法部楼里。”

“没问题，安吉拉”，赫敏说道。而且，令人悲伤的是，这确实如此。神秘事务司为各种做错事的人提供牢不可破的不在场证明，因为魔法部不会向任何雇员以外的人承认它的存在。赫敏知道她不是第一个、也不会是最后一个利用魔法部过度的警戒心达到个人目的的人。她叹了口气。

“我还有其他留言吗？”

“没有，女士。兽类和类人分部那边一旦有消息了，我会飞路叫你的。你还好吗？”

“我很好，谢谢你”，赫敏说，“只是一点小问题。我等着你飞路的消息。”

她从火焰中收回身体坐在壁炉前，一瞬间，极度的惶恐和疲乏让她无法起身。见鬼，我究竟在做什么？她想着。我真的想着离开罗纳德吗？就为了一个甚至都没说过想要我的男人？她把头埋在双手里，感到太阳穴上的血流怦怦作响。梅林在世，赫敏，她严厉地对自己说。你真的把西弗勒斯·斯内普想成一个到处勾引有夫之妇的花花公子吗？要是他只是想找个女人作伴，肯定有更容易到手的，对吧？而且，你之所以没听到他说那句话，是因为一，你离开他家还不到一个小时；或者二，比起派一只猫头鹰来家里或者去你那十分高调的工作场所，他知道更好的做法。可能你该放下这些内心戏，处理一下自己生活的烂摊子了。

感到稍稍好了一些（甚至还有点被逗乐，因为她用来责备自己的声音显然是米勒娃·麦格的），她起身了。

她从一个房间游荡到另一个房间，打量着她和罗恩日常生活的混乱。韦斯莱家里可爱的一团糟，与她刚刚离开的、几乎像苦行僧一般朴素的房间形成了鲜明的对比。除了他们首先到达的客厅，西弗勒斯的白色房间十分简朴，仿佛空白的羊皮纸一样在等待着什么。她能够住在这样的空间里吗？她乱糟糟的风格会改变它吗？

她环视四周。她从来没有想过这些东西是她的还是罗恩的。他们结婚时还很年轻，拥有的物件不是一起买的，就是慢慢从双方家里带来的。她想着，理论上任何来自她家的东西都是她的。门廊里那张放着所有麻瓜物件的桌案——钱，钥匙，手机。孩子们在入学霍格沃茨之前做作业的餐桌。雨果房间里的抽屉柜。一两张随意摆放的椅子。

这些还不够搬家去一个属于她自己的地方，她想着。随后她深切而不容置疑地体会到，她没有资格拿去这座房子里的任何东西。罗纳德信守了承诺，所以（不管是谁出的钱）他赢得了这些东西。

哦？一个细小的声音在脑海里响起。那么孩子们呢？他也“赢得了”他们吗？

孩子是她最不想去碰的问题。只要孩子被牵扯进来，任何解决方案都不恰当。对他们而言，眼下不会有好的结局。而且，最让赫敏伤心的是，她不知怎的就制造出这种处境——要是她幸福，孩子们就只能不幸。什么样的母亲才会接受这种矛盾？什么样的母亲才会爱上一个不是自己孩子父亲的男人？

雨果，她想着，也许某一天会接受西弗勒斯，甚至可能会喜欢上他，要是圣诞节发生的事情能说明什么的话。但他也会是被婚姻崩解伤得最深的人，赫敏知道。他是这么敏感，这么依赖于家庭的安全感……雨果不会理解她对他们做的事情。

露丝呢？露丝是这两个孩子里更可能理解这件事的。她正处在爱情至上的年纪。而且，比起雨果，她早两年就进入了霍格沃茨，和父母的距离更远一些。她有一些父母离婚的朋友；她没有那么天真……然而，西弗勒斯和露丝，她想着，他们俩永远不会互相理解。露丝，还有她的男友们、潮流服饰和魁地奇——她和像西弗勒斯这样的人能共享什么呢？她长相漂亮，很受欢迎，而且是不折不扣的格莱芬多。把他们凑在一起会带来不断的灾难。

赫敏走上楼，在雨果卧室前的门廊徘徊着。她能闻到他潮湿的、属于小男孩的气味，比以往都更加强烈地想念他。她穿过房间，坐在他的床上，紧紧抱着他的枕头。

是谁发明出寄宿学校，嗯？她想着。让孩子们在一年里绝大部分时间都远离家里，在他们还没有自然而然地离家时就失去他们，这简直是野蛮行径。她轻轻晃动着身体，仍然紧紧抓着雨果的枕头。

要是你做了这件事，你就会真的失去他们俩了，她想着。而且不是以这种感伤的、类似空巢父母一样的方式。

她没有哭，因为她尚处于极度震惊之中，哭不出来。这个想法像强光灯一样强烈地抓住她，她无比清晰地意识到其中蕴含的真相。

你一年只能见他们三次，要是幸运的话，等这事过去——如果罗纳德大度一些——你可能可以享有其中的一个假期。但你只能确保他们在场，他们的原谅是另一回事了。麦格的声音再次响起。现在赫敏确确实实哭了起来，她的双手死死地抓紧雨果的枕头。

“不”，她大声喊道，“不要碰我的孩子，不。”她无用地来回摇着头。

但怎么可能还有其他办法呢？她想着。她一直抱持着这么严苛的标准，不是吗？公平，正义，荣誉——这些不仅是他们一家的理念，而且也是孩子们所在学院的理念，他们就像继承她的眼睛颜色一样继承了她的分院结果，不是吗？他们怎么可能原谅一个要求他们这样做、自己却没有做到的母亲呢？这样的母亲如此轻视承诺，会让他们和他们的父亲心碎……

她躺在雨果的床上轻声哭起来。没有办法。她不能这么做。不能在关乎孩子们时这样做。

那么爱情呢？她不忠的心发言了。非凡的可能性呢？她真的要教导孩子们在某些改变人生的转折点到来时，选择安全和一成不变的日常吗？她真的应该教导他们否认自己的内心，否认真相吗？生活在无声的谎言之中，真的对他们更好吗？

也许是听到了她急促的喘气声，福穿过走廊，走进房间，它爪子上的指甲在硬木地板上叮叮作响。

福斯科。背叛清单上又多了一项，她压根没有想到福。孩子们在远方，沉浸于他们的生活，但福在这儿，以无助的、属于燕尾狗的方式承受着亲爱的玩伴的离开，留在罗恩与赫敏身边。而现在这也要被她破坏了。她不可能带它一起走。它是孩子们的燕尾狗——他们在雨果两岁的时候开始养它，它应该呆在孩子们的家里。此外，设想西弗勒斯能忍受一只燕尾狗也是荒谬的——家具上的狗毛，草药花园被刨得乱七八糟——哦，天啊，她难道注定要放弃自己所爱的一切吗？难道这就是这件事的代价？

她抱起福，把脸埋在它的脖子里。“我很抱歉”，她对着它的绒毛一遍又一遍地低声说着。

***

过了一阵，她平静下来，走下楼去倒一杯茶。要是想到家里的燕尾狗就让她心如刀割，那她需要重新用逻辑思考这个处境。她坐在老旧斑驳的木桌边，茶杯的暖意逐渐传入手心。她渴望西弗勒斯。见到他就会让她想起自己怎么进入这个处境，提醒她为什么这些痛苦和挣扎都是必要的。然而，她感到不很愿意联系他。

主要是因为，她害怕自己歇斯底里的状态——她好像在希望和绝望的两端来回摇摆；她的想法七零八碎又乱作一团，而且她不相信自己能克制住不在他面前啜泣。而西弗勒斯是这么缺乏安全感，只要她展现出一丁点恐惧或不情愿，他就会迅速逃离。最好还是先处理好自己。

她对自己说，现在真正需要的是一个可以说话的人——一个可以让她彻底展示这堆烂摊子的女性，一个可能可以理解、能保持冷静并帮助她理清头绪的人。她需要的是一个好朋友。

她不假思索地往厨房的壁炉里扔了一把飞路粉。“金？”她问，“你现在忙吗？”

“怎么了？”金妮问道，她写满担忧的脸突然出现在壁炉里。

一旦看到金妮的头发在火焰里闪耀着祖母绿，赫敏就想起来问题所在。她究竟是怎么让自己彻底被韦斯莱包围了？她惨淡地想着。选择丈夫的妹妹成为自己最亲密的朋友，这突然间成了一个不可置信的愚蠢做法。如果出现麻烦——即使制造麻烦的不是她自己——她就孤立无援了。

更不要说韦斯莱家的其他人，他们一直都是她的家人——曾经是她的家人——还有哈利。哈利娶了金妮，是罗恩最好的朋友，实际上他本身就是一个韦斯莱，肯定会站在他们那边。（他还能有什么选择呢？她并没有真正属于自己的“一边”；没有什么论点能支持她在做的事情）这样子，她就连自己丰富的童年也保不住了。黄金三人组将会无可救药地分裂。

她正想着黄金三人组这个话题——媒体！哦，媒体会像过节一样高兴。赫敏·格兰杰背叛了罗纳德·韦斯莱！和食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普搞在一起！他们会被钉上十字架的。这会毁了孩子们。她对《预言家日报》在霍格沃茨大厅早餐时产生的效果记忆犹新。

“赫敏，回答我！怎么了？我这就来。”

“不！”她从沉思中回过神来，烦躁地说。“不，我没事，真的。我在神秘事务司熬了一夜，睡眠不足，然后我给窗帘喷了一些狐媚子杀剂，它总让我感觉不舒服。”

金妮的脸色似乎柔和起来。“好的，你需要更好的通风。你吓到我了。发生了什么？”

“没什么”，赫敏迅速回答。为什么飞路找金妮刚才会显得像个好主意呢？“没什么。就像我说的，我一整晚都在神秘事务司，所以休假一天休息。我刚刚想着飞路和你聊聊，但现在我想躺下睡觉会更好。”

“没错，你最好这么做。我晚些飞路来看看你怎么样了。罗恩什么时候回家？我可以叫哈利下班后带点汤来。”

“不，不需要。罗恩很快就会回家。谢谢你想着我，金。”

她们中断了连接。赫敏坐在桌子边上，盯着墙面，感到手里的杯子正在变冷。这就是她的生活。没有出路。

***

接下来的几天，她并没有好到哪里去。

她尽可能地多去办公。只要在办公室，她就会被迫专注于手头的任务，而不是回想起看到西弗勒斯在教室等她时感到的震动与狂喜，或是反反复复地咀嚼这个日益确信的想法——不知怎的，她觉得自己会放手让他离开。

并不是因为不够爱他。不是因为他不值得她离开家庭后要承受的牺牲和痛苦，而是因为她是赫敏·格兰杰（不管是不是韦斯莱）。要是爱他也包括爱她自己，那她就必须承认，她不能在违背所有承诺、伤害自己孩子的同时做到这点。她怀疑他是否能理解。

“所以你是在耍我？”他在她的脑海里嘲讽着。“你想着能够从斯内普这儿找一点乐子，是不是？可怜的老西弗勒斯，这么缺爱，以至于迫不及待地抓住机会和韦斯莱搞过的女人上床？”

她在脑海里和他争论。她允许想象中的西弗勒斯说出伤人的、过分的话。她知道这都是她应得的。

***

上课的那天终于到了，这天赫敏吃不下饭。她坐在魔法部自己的桌子边上，因为疲倦而眼眶凹陷，饥肠辘辘，好像从身体内部被搜刮干净了一样。

如果不是那个咒语，她绝不可能去看邮件：这是个熟悉的、似乎在请求着她的关注的隐藏咒。她不需要问自己是谁寄来的信。她只是给门加上防护，开始阅读。

赫敏，信里说。

我写信是为了告诉你我退出了现代高级魔药制作课程。

要是可以的话，我就会只说这么多，然后随你怎么想。受伤和愤怒的感觉也许能让你安然无恙地度过接下来的几个月。但我承认，我很自私。我花了一辈子的时间让别人厌恶我，这样我就能尝试去做对的事情，但我不能承受你的厌恶。是自私让我们走到这一步，我想它也会带我们走出去。

如我所言，我招人厌恶，许多时候合情合理。这是我自己的选择，我不会现在去改变它。我并不想哀叹自己的命运或是唤起你的同情。我只是希望让你明白它带来的重负，明白灵魂经受如许的检视和审判是多么沉重。你也许以为自己可以想象这点，但我不认为你可以。在你短暂的人生里，你一直都这么正直而善良，赢得广泛的敬佩。你基于此建立了你的事业。如果你关于魔法生物平等的梦想还有一丝实现的希望，那是因为巫师界对你推重有加。

我并不是在暗示这种推重缺乏根据。你没有给自己带去污点，赫敏。你只不过在几个月间给我带来我不应得的愉悦。我跑题了。

关键在于，要是我们继续这样做，这一切都会被摧毁。你并不幼稚；你知道会发生什么。不只是媒体。不只是你丈夫的家庭。还有街上的陌生人。商店会拒绝你去购物。你会失去工作。你会害怕信件。你的孩子们会在学校遭受侮辱。最糟糕的是，你会在他们眼中变得可鄙。你也许以为自己能承受这些。我知道我不能。我无法承受看着你的生活因为我而彻底毁掉。

我寻找过漏洞。我允许自己设想，可能会有一些办法来继续我们的……纸张这里有一个墨点，好像他的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上停留了太长时间……关系，同时不损害你的生活。毕竟，我曾经是一名间谍，秘密活动对我并不陌生。但是我发现我无法接受这个做法。我已经是太多东西的奴仆，赫敏。我不能将你的婚姻作为最新的主人。不管我拥有得多么少，那一定要是属于我的。否则，我迟早会开始厌恶你，而我也不能忍受这点。

也许这注定不能持久。也许我们就像保存咒实验一样——增加热度，魔药会效力太强，不适合日常使用；让魔药保持原状，它又效力太弱，没法达到目的。我不知道。我很遗憾没能弄清楚。

我把住处设为不可在地图上标绘（Unplottable）了，赫敏。不要为此感到冒犯。要是可以的话，我也会把你的住处隐藏在我的视线之外。不要来找我。我会为不得不躲着你而感到痛苦。

好好生活。

西弗勒斯

她用麻木的手指把信折起来放在桌上。她将双手放在信纸上，仿佛这是他的肌肤，仿佛这是她能给他的最后的触碰。她闭上了早已满含泪水的双眼。

“好好生活，西弗勒斯”，她低声道。

***

这真的令人心碎，她想着，正是他们感情的结束让她确认这是真实的。在那封信到达之前的折磨人的一周里，她上百遍地自问是否确定自己爱着他，是否实际上这只不过是某种荷尔蒙和新鲜感的奇特调和品，让她像少男少女一样失去常识、沉迷其中。最终，他的信平息了这个恐惧。明白这点似乎给她带来了安慰——要是不能相信自己不忠的心，至少还能相信自己的判断。

她不知道要怎样前行，除了将一只脚放在另一只脚的前面。她不知道还要过去多少年月，她才会不在街上每个黑头发的陌生人脸上搜寻他的面容，不在打开邮筒时寻找他爬满纸面的潦草字迹。但她知道她必须回家，因为这是他用他的爱带给她的。一条回去的路。

***

她把一勺食物放进福的盘子里，用魔杖指着灶台上的平底锅把牛肉翻过来。这些事情，这些简单的日常例行事务，会让她回到她自己的生活，如果她自己的生活确实存在的话。在家吃晚饭。跟哈利和金妮一起过空巢之夜。

她听到罗恩幻影移形到家的轻微爆破声。“Hello！”她喊道。

“Hey，蜜恩！”他回应着，他声音里简单的愉悦感挤压着她的心。“我没想着你会在家！”

他走进厨房，将一叠报纸扔到桌上。

“我决定退课了”，她说着，没有看他。她把平底锅从火上移下来，开始用刀切辣椒丁。“而且看起来你需要在批作业时得到一点帮助。”

“嗯，可能只要一点”，他说，冲着她腼腆地笑了，“我认为维奥莱特·丁维蒂去了霍格沃茨，将会是一个算数占卜小天才。要是你愿意的话，我想让你看看她在更高级的数学上的表现。你知道有些时候我对符号——”

”好，我知道了”，她说，“晚餐之后我去看看。”

“退课，嗯？”罗恩问，从她背后走过来，用一只手臂环住了她的腰，“少了斯内普就不一样了？”

她闭上眼睛悲伤地微微笑了一下，嘴角微不可见地向上翘起。

“差不多吧。”


End file.
